We Won't Be Seperated For Long
by coolgamer
Summary: Sequel to We'll Never Be Separated Again. A few months have passed since Sora returned home and everything is going perfect. That is until Sora's uncles come to make him live with them, while there he finally meets his twin brother, Vanitas. Soriku
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed 'We'll Never Be Separated Again'. **

**Summary: ****It's been a few months since Sora returned home and he has been getting along well with his brothers. One day though his uncles come to take him away with permission from their father finding Saix and Marluxia unsuitable to care for him. While living with his uncles he is reunited with his twin brother.**

**~Wait…What~**

It had been a few months since Sora returned home and his life was wonderful. He had grown much closer to his brothers, including Saix. He had also become a permanent employee of Marluxia's flower shop and enjoyed working there.

His school life had also improved greatly during the last few months. The Morning Glory Fan Club had grown and while their admiration of him was a bit tiresome he had made some new friends. Xion and he were hanging out more since she came over to the house more often since she and Ventus became closer.

As for his relationship with Riku it was going real well. Riku and he spent almost every minute they had free together, well until Sora's curfew at ten. Riku and his relationship had become more intense since he returned. They had French kissed once but still hadn't gone past kissing, mainly because they couldn't be left alone at Sora's house without his brothers interfering.

Sora was currently watering all of the plants in the green house since it was his day off from work and Marluxia was working. As he finished with the last plant he turned off the water and headed back into the house. After taking his shoes off on the patio he walked up to his room for a needed shower.

As he finished his shower he headed downstairs for a quick dinner since he'd be eating alone. Saix had a business dinner, and Marluxia was meeting Larxene for a formal dinner. Zack and Aerith were having dinner with her parents and Cloud was out with Leon. Terra and Aqua were double dating along with Ventus and Xion. Demyx had a gig and Zexion was treating him to dinner and Roxas was out with Axel and Axel's little brother Lea.

As he finished eating his two sandwiches he heard the doorbell ring. Looking at the time and seeing it was 7:30 he thought it was strange to be having guests. He got up and put his dishes away before making his way to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw that two men stood outside.

He answered the door a crack and looked outside nervously up at the two men. The two men looked back at Sora intensely as they notice the door open. Both of the men gave Sora the creeps as he looked them over.

The first man looked old and was bald with a curled silver goatee and yellow eyes, which scared Sora. He wore a tan shirt that reached to mid thigh and black pants underneath a black and grey coat. To complete his outfit he wore white gloves and black boots.

The second man looked a bit younger then the first and had blonde hair tied back into a tight ponytail accentuated by an extending feather. He had light blue eyes with some violet in them and had red make-up around his eyes. His face was covered with white make-up giving his appearance a creepier outlook. He wore an outfit composed of primarily red and yellow fabrics, a mismatched jumble of stripes and polka-dots and also wore a red and white striped ruffle around his neck and a red cloak with a yellow and red inner-lining. He wore pants with a red leg and a blue leg and a white boot and a black boot. To Sora he looked like an outlandish jester.

"You must be Sora." The blonde haired man said in a creepy voice that seemed to be an attempt at sugar-coating what he said.

"Umm…yes?" Sora asked nervously.

"I'm Xehanort and this is my brother Kefka." The bald man introduced.

"Nice to meet you…" Sora said as he shifted uncomfortably under the bald man's gaze.

"We're your uncles my dear boy." Kefka stated with a smile which made Sora feel uncomfortable.

"My uncles?" Sora asked timidly.

"Yes." Xehanort answered.

"You two…are my uncles?" Sora asked again in disbelief.

"Yes now will you let us in?" Kefka asked with an annoyed tone.

"Umm…right…sorry…" Sora mumbled as he opened the door more for the two men.

Sora stepped back as the two men entered and Kefka closed the door. The two men took off their boots and turned to Sora who stood in front of them nervously. Sora jolted slightly when Xehanort walked towards him and stared down at him coolly.

"Well?" Xehanort asked expectantly.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked confused.

"Show us to the sitting room and give us some refreshments." Xehanort stated.

"Oh…right…sorry…" Sora muttered.

He began lead them to the living room as quickly as possible and when they were seated went to the kitchen to get refreshments. He made some coffee for Xehanort and tea for Kefka as he got himself a glass of soda. Once everything was prepared he carried it out to his uncles on a tray and then sat down in a free chair in front of the couch they both sat on.

"So what brings you here?" Sora asked.

"Well we have a proposition for you." Xehanort started.

"Yes a very good one…at least one better than this mess heap can give you." Kefka cackled.

"Hey it's very nice here! Also I think that I have very good opportunities living here!" Sora argued.

"You won't take that tone with us Sora." Xehanort warned as he glared at Sora.

"Sorry…but it's true." Sora stated.

"What can these fools give you?" Kefka asked.

"I have people my own age to hang around with, people who care for me, I have a nice paying job, and I have everything I could ever want." Sora answered.

"Sora, be reasonable and just listen to our proposition." Xehanort suggested though Sora knew it was a demand.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"We want you to come live with us." Xehanort said seriously.

Sora just stared at his uncles in shock before looking down at his glass as he tried to think of a polite rejection to give. Just as he was about to respond the front door opened and closed and he heard the faint voices of his brothers walk in. He looked up to the doorway of the room as Marluxia appeared in it but whatever greeting Marluxia was going to give was cut short when he noticed the two with Sora.

"Hey Marluxia did you find him?" Terra asked as the others came into the room.

They all froze as they saw Sora and the two men in the room in shock and various other looks. Ventus and Roxas had looks of anger, and worry. Demyx looked shocked and there was a bit of disbelief while Terra looked angry beyond words. Cloud just stared at his uncles hard as his face remained expressionless and Zack also glared at his uncles as he normal happy personality disappeared. Marluxia just stood there shocked, worried, and a bit of anger as Saix walked up. When Saix saw the two men his face remained expressionless but his eyes gave away the fury he was feeling as he walked over to stand next to his little brother.

"Uncle Xehanort, Uncle Kefka." He greeted as he rested a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Hello Saix and everyone." Xehanort said curtly.

"We were just having a nice conversation with Sora before you all interrupted." Kefka added.

"Our apologizes for returning to our house to spend time with our brother." Terra replied as he sat in one of the other chairs.

"You will not speak to your elders that way." Xehanort said curtly.

"Not like you deserve any of our respect." Zack muttered.

"See what we mean Sora? Saix and Marluxia can't even teach their brothers proper respect or manners." Xehanort stated.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas demanded.

"You will not use that tone. Also I believe it is none of your business what we are doing here since it concerns only Sora." Xehanort said curtly.

"I believe it does involve us since it is our house." Cloud stated.

"That is quiet enough of your whining children. We can enlighten the children with our reason for being here after all it will get this done a lot sooner." Kefka stated.

"Fine we are here to ask if Sora would like to come live with us." Xehanort said.

"What!" The brothers minus Cloud, Marluxia and Saix exclaimed.

"I believe Sora was about to answer before we were interrupted." Kefka added.

"Well Sora?" Xehanort urged.

The brothers all looked at Sora as he looked down at his lap. He looked back up at his uncles and gave a small smile as he shifted slightly.

"It's a nice offer Uncle but I have to refuse the offer." Sora answered finally.

"Will you tell us why?" Xehanort asked.

"As I said before I have everything I could want right here. I've grown to love this place and I'd hate to leave." Sora replied.

"Well Sora we respect your decision." Xehanort said as he and Kefka stood.

"But it's really not your decision to stay here or go with us." Kefka added.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"Exactly the way it sounded. We already have custody over you; in fact we've had it for a few weeks now." Kefka cackled.

"What? But you asked how I felt!" Sora cried outraged and confused.

"You really think we'd allow you to stay here? We just figured we'd ask even though you will be moving in with us no matter what." Xehanort stated.

"You can't do that!" Saix roared.

The other brothers just watched their uncles in shock as Marluxia grabbed Sora and pulled him away from their uncles. Their uncles only stared at Saix coolly as he glared at them.

"Saix we can, we have already talked to your father about it." Xehanort stated.

"I have custody of Sora!" Saix argued.

"You are not his legal guardian. He might live with you but your father is his legal guardian." Kefka stated.

"Look I am the one who raised my brothers. Father had nothing to do with them and he has had nothing to do with Sora." Saix growled.

"We had your father's lawyer and our lawyers discuss Sora's custody and seeing as your father didn't really fight for Sora." Kefka cackled.

"We were able to gain full custody because we showed that we could care for Sora." Xehanort stated.

"Father should have showed how well I am caring for him." Saix stated.

"He did. But of course we already showed that you had been raising your other brothers since you were young. You spend so much on the other's education that they had to get jobs to help pay for everything as it was even with your high paying job." Xehanort stated.

"Look I can take care of my brother's just fine!" Saix argued.

"You have to help Zack and Cloud with college, pay for school fees for the other four. Then there is helping Marluxia with his store. Finally helping with your own business expenses." Xehanort stated.

"You're not taking him from this house!" Saix growled.

"Then you'll have to take this fight to court and I assure you that you will not win this fight." Xehanort growled back.

"Yes don't be a fool and just admit defeat." Kefka cackled.

"If you take him from this house forcefully then I will take this to court." Saix stated.

"Fine. Sora we expect you ready to go tomorrow by the time we return. You must live with us while your brother takes this to court." Xehanort stated.

"But…" Sora began.

"No buts, you will be moving in with us tomorrow and you will not argue." Xehanort stated.

"I…" Sora tried but he stopped and let his head fall.

"Good then we will see you tomorrow." Xehanort said curtly before he and Kefka left.

The brothers all stood there in silence as the front door closed behind their uncles. Sora was the first to act as he moved to leave the room with his head down.

"Sora?" Ventus asked worriedly.

"I have to go pack…" Sora said and the brothers heard his voice shake as he tried to not cry.

"Sora…" Zack began.

Sora ran out of the room and up the stairs as Ventus, Roxas, Terra, and Demyx followed after him yelling his name. Cloud and Zack remained in the room and looked at their eldest brothers in worry. Marluxia looked ready to fall apart and Saix looked emotionless but they could see in his eyes his anger and distress.

Sora slammed his door shut and locked it before he lay down on his bed and letting the tears fall. He heard his brothers pounding on his door as he cried his eyes out into his bed. He couldn't believe that after what happened months ago he was being taken from his brother's by force.

He could only hope that his brothers would win the case and that he could live with them again. He only knew his uncles for a short time but he already hated them. They were trying to tear their family apart again just like they did when Sora was a baby. He wouldn't forgive them for this even if they were doing it for his so called benefit.

**~End ch. 1~**

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. **

**Yes Sora's uncles are Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) and Kefka (Final Fantasy VI).**

**Review's acknowledgment (this is all reviews of the last chapter of the previous story):**

**FireFox Vixen, Cazzylove, Madriddler, Kichou, persona3adict, -Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-, SaKuRa-MIna. **

**Till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I hope you all liked the last chapter. A few things I forgot to mention in the notes last chapter.**

**Andthensome14 came up with the title.**

**Madriddler gave the idea of Kefka as the uncle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~A New Home and Brother~**

Sora sighed as he and his brother's carried the last of his belongings to the entrance hall. Where his uncles' men loaded them into one car and the chauffer held the door to the small limousine for Sora. Sora turned to his brothers as he knew it was time to say good-bye.

"I guess this is it…it was fun while it lasted…" Sora muttered sadly.

"We'll get you back Sora." Marluxia promised as he hugged Sora.

"Don't get onto their bad side." Zack warned.

"Don't let them push you around." Cloud stated.

"Be tough." Terra added.

"Don't let them get on your nerves." Demyx said.

"Keep up your grades and don't let this bother you too much." Ventus advised.

"Give them trouble!" Roxas encouraged.

"Roxas!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Fine…behave…" Roxas grumbled.

Each of the brothers gave Sora a hug except for Saix who stayed back. When everyone hugged him Sora turned to Saix and gave a sad smile. He then walked up to Saix and tried to think of what to say but couldn't so instead he hugged Saix tightly which Saix returned.

"I'll get you back Sora I promise. Please wait for me." Saix whispered.

"I will…" Sora mumbled as a few tears fell.

"Sora!" Kefka called in an annoying voice.

"I have to go now…" Sora mumbled as he moved back to the door.

He looked over all of his brothers and saw they all looked really sad and he hated to see them that way. He gave them a reassuring smile before turning and walking towards the gate where the cars were at. He looked back before he got into the car and waved at his brothers who waved back.

Sora got into the car and saw that Kefka and Xehanort sat across from him with their backs to the chauffer. He looked out the window sadly as they pulled away from the gate and the house. As the car turned away he glanced out the back and saw Roxas, Ventus, Demyx, and Terra running after the limo though they stopped at the entrance of the forest.

"Sora, turn around." Xehanort ordered.

"Sorry…" Sora mumbled as he turned around.

Sora just stared outside the window as they drove through Twilight Town. He watched as they passed his school and then Xion's house and finally Riku's house. He watched as they exited the town and then turned to his uncles.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Our house." Kefka joked.

"I know that…" Sora mumbled.

"Our house is a half hour outside of town." Xehanort answered.

"Oh…I was meaning to ask…" Sora began nervously.

"Yes? Also don't mumble I hate mumbling." Xehanort said.

"Sorry…What am I going to do for school?" Sora asked.

"You'll still be going to the same school and Vanitas will be joining you." Xehanort explained.

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yes though we expect you to not hang out with riff raff." Xehanort stated.

"Riff raff?" Sora asked confused.

"Your brothers and their friends." Kefka cackled.

"But their friends are my friends." Sora argued.

"You will not back talk us. Also I suggest finding friends fitting of your new status." Xehanort replied.

Sora leaned back in the seat with a huff as he watched the scenery roll by outside. He watched as the car drove down a road that had plains of grass on either side with a few trees. The grassy scenery turned into a dirt road as they went into a small canyon valley a little ways.

"Sora we're coming up to the house now." Xehanort said coolly.

Sora looked out the window slightly excited but felt a shiver run down his spine as he took in the house, well actually manor. It was large, three floors, and the outside was a black and brown with several windows of various shapes and styles. He noticed most the windows had an X window divider.

The side of the manor had a tower that was at least five stories and made out of brick unlike the manor. The roof was tiled and it was a tan color so it matched the rest of the house. The double doors were a dark golden-brown color and had an X in the middle of it.

"You live here?" Sora asked timidly.

"Yes." Xehanort answered.

They got out and he glanced up at the manor and thought he saw a figure in one of the windows before the figure walked away from the window. A butler opened the door and Sora followed Xehanort and Kefka into the manor timidly. He saw that the walls inside was white with gold lining or a dark gold color with white lining depending on the room.

"This is…" Sora began.

"Amazing right?" Kefka cackled.

"I guess…" Sora agreed.

"Well you'll get used to it since you'll be living here for a long time." Xehanort stated.

Sora rolled his eyes as the butler walked back over and Xehanort asked him to take Sora to his room. Sora followed the man and kept looking around as he walked up the red carpeted stairs making sure to keep pace with the butler. He heard a door open as he passed it but as he looked back saw it slam shut.

The butler led him to a room where most of his stuff had been placed and Sora looked around. The walls were the same color as outside except had blue lining on the white walls. There was one window overlooking the road that had just come down but not a single glimpse of Twilight Town. There was a bed with white sheets, a big bookcase and a desk other then that the room was empty. He had a nice big closet which he was glad about that had shelves to store other stuff inside.

"Sir?" The butler asked.

"Yes?" Sora asked as he turned to the man.

"Dinner will be served for you and master Vanitas but master Xehanort and master Kefka will not be joining you two." He answered.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"They have business to attend to outside of the manor." The butler answered.

"Alright…umm…thank you." Sora replied as the butler turned and left.

Sora began to unpack his stuff and putting them in their places. He put all his books on the shelves and a few pictures. He then hung up a boat he had from when he was a child from the ceiling. He made sure all of his clothes were put away and by the time he was done he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" He asked as the door opened.

"Dinner is ready." The butler answered.

"Thank you…" Sora replied as he followed him downstairs.

The butler opened the door to the dining room and Sora walked in and looked around. The walls were all white and the shades were golden. The table was long and took up half the length of the room and had a red table cloth on it. The chairs were large and golden in color and looked to be oak wood. There were a few potted plants around the room but Sora saw they were fake, as were the flowers on the table.

Sora turned his eyes to the only other person in the room and froze as he stared at the person. The person was his age and looked almost exactly like him. The only difference was he had pale skin, yellow eyes, and pitch black hair. Sora knew right away that this had to be his twin brother, Vanitas.

"Welcome little brother." Vanitas greeted coldly.

"Thanks…Vanitas…" Sora said nervously.

"What's wrong? Not used to being treated so coldly?" Vanitas asked with a smirk.

"Well it's not that…you're just not what I expected…" Sora began.

"You thought I'd be like those idiots?" Vanitas laughed.

"Umm…I have something for you from Marluxia." Sora said as he smiled at Vanitas.

"What?" Vanitas said in a bored tone.

Sora held out the pendant that matched his and his brother's except had a moonflower on it while Sora's had a morning glory. Vanitas looked at it coldly and just looked at Sora in disinterest.

"It's a pendant mom made for all of us with our flowers. This is yours' it's a moon flower, well technically a moon vine. Mine's a morning glory." Sora explained.

"I don't want something so stupid." Vanitas sneered.

"Please wear it! It'll make mom happy to have her sons wearing the pendants! You must know that she died can't you do this one thing for her?" Sora asked.

"Fine I'll take it but I won't guarantee I'll keep it." Vanitas said as he grabbed the necklace.

Sora sighed but sat down across from Vanitas at the center of the table as dinner was served. Vanitas kept glaring at Sora and he couldn't help but look away from him uncomfortably. After dinner Vanitas immediately left the room but not before giving Sora one final message.

"I can't wait to go to school together, brother." Vanitas said before leaving.

Sora made his way back to his room, getting lost a few times before finally finding it. He went in and collapsed against his bed tired. He couldn't believe all that happened to him. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number and waited for it to pick up.

"Sora?" Marluxia asked.

"Hey…I wanted you to know I got here." Sora said.

"Oh? How was dinner with your uncles?" Marluxia asked.

"They didn't eat here they went out. I only had dinner with Vanitas." Sora answered.

"What's he like? We've only saw him at a party never got to talk to him." Marluxia asked.

"He's…different…I don't think we're going to get along…" Sora said with a sigh.

"Difficult how?" Marluxia asked.

"He hates me it's obvious how he talks to me. Also he said he might not keep the pendant after I gave it to him even though I said it'd be something he could do for mom since she died." Sora replied.

"It has to be our uncle's influence." Marluxia said with a sigh.

"Also I can still go to the same school!" Sora said excitedly.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Marluxia said happily.

"Vanitas is going there also." Sora said with a sigh.

"It'll be okay." Marluxia reassured.

"Hey I better let you go, I got school tomorrow." Sora said.

"Alright. Night Sora." Marluxia replied.

"Night Marluxia. Tell everyone else night." Sora replied.

"I will. Bye." Marluxia said.

"Bye." Sora replied before hanging up.

Sora put the phone on his charger and then changed into his pajamas before getting under his covers. He turned off his night stand light and curled into a ball as he fell asleep.

**~End ch. 2~**

**Yay I got to introduce Vanitas!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Nyx the Last Keybearer: Saix won't kick his butt he's too dignified for that. He'll probably find another way to hurt them.**

**Lil JJ: Well what did you think of the reunion?**

**Capricorn: Thanks for the review!**

**Andthensome14: Aww I feel so loved! And I just forgot to put it last chapter sorry.**

**Cazzylove: Good plan hiding him in a closet with Riku. Who has yet to get anything but kisses from Sora…Thanks for another review!**

**kage kitsune no yami: Glad you think it's wonderful.**

**Madriddler: I'll do my best for Kefka's personality (if it wasn't for you suggesting Kefka I would have seen him in his god form which is smexy!)**

**UnmeiNinja: I know they are so mean (You caught me with this review right before I posted the chapter!).**

**persona3adict: Thanks for the review. I also have no idea who he'll end up with…**

**Poll: Who should Vanitas be paired with?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~First Day~**

Sora groaned as his alarm went off and he turned it off tiredly. He sat up and looked around his room sleepily before getting out of bed. He grabbed his uniform and went into his bathroom to take his shower. Once he was done he dressed and brushed his teeth before returning to his room to get his school bag together.

Just as he finished getting his stuff together a knock came from his door. It was the butler letting him know breakfast was ready. Sora got his bag and then went downstairs to the dining room. He noticed that Xehanort and Kefka sat at the two far ends of the table as he took his seat across from Vanitas.

"Good morning Sora." Xehanort greeted.

"Good morning Uncle Xehanort, Uncle Kefka, Vanitas." Sora greeted.

"Did you sleep well?" Kefka asked with a goofy grin.

"Very well, thanks for asking." Sora replied.

"Who were you talking to last night?" Vanitas asked as the food was delivered.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked his twin as their uncles watched them.

"On the phone after dinner?" Vanitas stated.

"No one…" Sora mumbled.

"Who were you speaking to Sora?" Xehanort pried.

"Marluxia…" Sora said with a sigh.

"I see…So remember what we asked of you yesterday?" Xehanort asked.

"No, Sorry." Sora replied.

"Not to hang out with riff raff." Kefka cackled.

"Oh right…don't worry I remember." Sora replied.

"Good. Vanitas will be watching to make sure." Xehanort stated as he rose once he finished eating.

"Be good kiddies and have fun!" Kefka cackled as he left as well.

Sora sighed as he finished his food and stood along with Vanitas. He followed his black haired twin out of the dining room and outside of the house. He looked at the car before climbing in with a sigh. He looked over and noticed that the school uniform seemed to look much better on Vanitas then it did on him.

He sighed as he watched the scenery go by quickly. He disliked having to get up so early but since his uncles lived an hour out of town they had to. As they entered the town and began to head to the school Sora seemed to perk up. As they began to approach the school Sora looked out of his window as he saw a group of students ahead.

He smiled as he recognized the silver hair of Riku, who was walking with Sora's brothers. As they passed them Sora looked back slightly and noticed his brothers had begun to run for the school when they saw him look back.

Sora was glad to get out of the car as soon as he got to school. He was stopped from walking to his class when Vanitas grabbed his arm. He looked at his glaring twin confused for a few.

"What?" He asked.

"Take me to the front office." Vanitas demanded.

"Front office?" Sora asked a little confused.

"To get my damn schedule." Vanitas snapped.

"Oh…right…sure. Follow me." Sora said with a smirk.

Sora led him to the office and smiled as he noticed Larxene inside. He opened the door and led Vanitas over to the desk. Larxene looked up at them with a small glare though her eyes seemed to soften when she looked at Sora.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Vanitas' schedule." Sora answered.

"Right…" Larxene muttered as she printed it off before handing it to the boy.

Sora turned to leave and smiled when he saw the engagement ring on Larxene's finger. She smiled briefly before glaring at him till they left. As they left the office Sora felt Vanitas watching him.

Sora looked at his schedule and saw it was the same as his and he sighed before taking him to the class. As they entered just before the bell ran Sora saw Xion sitting at their desk. Sora smiled at her as he walked over and sat down next to her immediately. Vanitas walked up to the teacher and was directed to the desk next to theirs.

Class seemed to pass by quickly and Sora was happy when he entered gym with Xion and Vanitas following behind. He went into the locker room as Vanitas got his locker and lock from the teacher. As he opened his locker he felt arms wrap around his waist. He smiled as he turned to look at Riku.

"Hi." Sora greeted as he kissed Riku briefly.

"Hey, so how is the hell hole?" Riku asked.

"It's okay, a total bore and not like my brother's." Sora answered.

"What about this twin of yours?" Riku asked.

"Totally different from me." Sora replied.

"Of course because no one can be exactly like you. Since you're absolutely perfect." Riku said as he kissed Sora again.

Just as Sora went to return the kiss they heard someone growl and broke apart. They turned to see Vanitas standing there glaring at the two of them. Sora looked to Riku and saw his eyes had widened before returning to normal as he nodded at Vanitas. He pecked Sora on the cheeks before turning to change.

Sora turned to his locker and began to change as Vanitas took a locker nearby. Once he was changed Sora followed Riku out into the gym and heard Vanitas following behind. Sora followed Riku over to where Xion, Demyx, and Axel sat on the bleachers. Riku leaned against the railing as Sora sat between his legs and leaned against his chest.

"So I've noticed you have a sort of clone." Xion said as she saw Vanitas walk out of the locker room.

"Yeah…my twin brother, Vanitas." Sora replied.

"What's he like?" Axel asked.

"We're complete opposites." Sora answered.

"He interrupted me and Sora." Riku muttered.

"How are things with you uncles?" Xion asked.

"They're okay…Wish I lived with my brothers…" Sora muttered.

"I bet…from what I've heard your uncles are kind of mean…" Xion stated.

"I wouldn't say that." Vanitas said coldly as he walked up behind her.

"Well no one asked you." Axel said as he glared at the black haired teen.

"I just came to talk to Sora not you idiots." Vanitas sneered.

"Why you…" Axel began but Zexion held him back as he glared at Vanitas.

"What do you want? Also don't insult my friends." Sora said as he looked at Vanitas.

"Our uncles told you to not hang out with riff raff." Vanitas stated.

"I don't see any riff raff." Sora replied as he glared at Vanitas slightly.

"I mean your so called friends." Vanitas said with a smirk.

"Sorry I don't consider my friends riff raff so I don't know which riff raff they don't want me hanging around with." Sora replied.

Vanitas just stared down at Sora coolly who stared back calmly. Vanitas then glared at Sora's friends before turning and leaving them. Once he was gone Sora let out a sigh of relief and slumped against Riku. He felt Riku begin to pet his hair as he just closed his eyes to relax.

School ended without too many incidents especially at lunch. Vanitas had sat at his own table but watched Sora as he sat with Terra, Ventus, Roxas, and Demyx and their friends. Sora could constantly feel his twin's eyes on his back and he was getting irritated by it. The ride home was quiet and when they arrived Sora immediately went to his room till dinner.

As Sora finished his homework he heard a knock on his door. He told the person to enter and he turned to see Vanitas walk in. He stared at his brother calmly as Vanitas just looked at him.

"What?" Sora asked.

"What's between you and that silver haired idiot?" Vanitas asked.

"Silver haired? Riku? Don't call Riku and idiot!" Sora snapped.

"Whatever…what's between you two?" Vanitas demanded.

"He's my boyfriend, why do you care?" Sora asked.

"Who said I cared? I just wanted to know." Vanitas stated.

"Right…" Sora said as Vanitas turned to leave the room.

Sora leaned back in his chair as Vanitas left and thought about why Vanitas was so interested in him and Riku.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**Poll: Who should Vanitas be paired with? (Still open)**

**Hope - 2**

**Paine - 1**

**Sephiroth – 1 (If Sephiroth doesn't win the race he'll be Riku's father)**

**Seifer – 1**

**Kadaj – 1 (If Kadaj wins then Kadaj will be Riku's brother)**

**Reviewer's Corner: **

**-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-: Riku just didn't have a part until this chapter. I wouldn't leave out Riku.**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer: Poor Vani…**

**Andthensome14: I love who you suggested!**

**..3000: Sorry I couldn't see Vanitas being paired with Riku's clone…it'd be weird since Sora is with Riku. Thanks anyways though! Again sorry!**

**Cazzylove: Thanks for the review.**

**Madriddler: Ha-ha I remember where that quote is from.**

**Lil JJ: I'm hoping to make Vanitas nice…but it'll be a hard makeover…**

**persona3adict: I like your suggestion too of who Vanitas should be with.**

**Capricorn: Yes poor Sora.**

**Sora Seigen: I thought Vanitas really fit. Glad you enjoyed the stories.**

**SHR0UD: Sorry I can't make him Ventus' secret boyfriend because they're brothers…also Ventus is straight if you can guess who he is with.**

**kage kitsune no yami: I don't think they'll kill each other only really hurt.**

**SIHN: I liked your suggestion for the pairing. I will hopefully get some yaoi in between Sora and Riku (If I don't sorry! Hope you keep reading). I will try my best to do that though.**

**Gxmwp: Thanks for the review.**

**Valkyria Raven: Thanks for the pairing suggestion.**

**yaoilove98: Thanks for the pairing suggestion.**

**mewstar0013: I hope Sora can turn him around also.**

**Number XVI: I really like your idea of Kadaj; even if he doesn't win I might make him Riku's brother.**

**Dinnerwarrior: Thanks a lot…um…what's Koridai?**

**Animesaki: Kefka is awesome crazy but awesome also…I used everyone else I wanted to put…Vanitas will be nice…just not right away. *hands back chainsaw* fine I guess if Will gave it to you. **

**KawaiiHanabishieReiya: Thanks for the review.**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Maybe…~**

Sora sighed as he rested his head on the cafeteria table. His brothers and friends all sent him a worried look as they saw his action. He felt Riku wrap an arm around his waist as Aqua pat his head. Sora looked up with his chin on the table as he glanced at them all tiredly before sighing again.

"What's wrong?" Ventus asked worried.

"I'm just thinking of tonight…" Sora mumbled.

"What is tonight?" Xion asked confused.

"Oh! Is this about that dinner or something you and your brothers are going to?" Aqua asked Terra.

"Yes, you are attending as well; I'm guessing our uncles are going." Terra told her.

"Yes and they're making me attend as well." Sora answered.

"Well even if you lived with us still you'd be going because you'd get to see father." Demyx stated.

"Aqua is going?" Sora asked Terra.

"Yes we are allowed to bring dates." Terra explained.

"Riku?" Sora asked as he turned to look at Riku.

"Sorry but no." Riku said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Because I do not wish to go." Riku stated in a way that said the conversation was over.

"Alright…" Sora agreed grudgingly.

Sora looked at Riku who was now staring down at his plate annoyed. Sora sighed as he turned and finished his food despite not being very hungry. He was dreading that night due to the party but he was hoping to see his father for the first time.

_Later that night_

Sora sighed as he looked around the ballroom bored. He was wearing a dark blue tux with a white dress shirt and Vanitas matched except his tux was a dark red. He followed his uncles around as they talked with various people until Vanitas and him were dismissed and allowed to do what they wanted.

As he followed Vanitas around figuring it was the best choice he saw his brothers arrive together. They were all wearing black tuxes except in different designs the ones that caught his interest were their dates. Xemnas, Zexion, Leon, and Axel all wore black tuxes that matched their partners. Larxene wore a dark yellow and black form fitting dress, while Aqua wore a semi-form fitting dark blue dress, Aerith wore a pale pink dress that had the straps on her upper arms, and lastly Xion wore a short upper thigh black loose dress.

He smiled and left Vanitas who glared in the direction he was going. His brothers smiled as they approached them. He was given hugs from the older brothers and he was happy to be with them again. He began to talk with Marluxia and the others excitedly when he felt Saix freeze slightly. He turned to see Vanitas standing behind him not looking happy.

"What is it Vanitas?" Sora asked.

"Our uncles don't want us to be around them." Vanitas stated.

"Hey they're our brothers we should spend time together." Sora replied.

"They are no brothers of mine." Vanitas stated as he turned to wait for Sora.

"Well I want to talk with them." Sora stated.

"Well to damn bad." Vanitas snarled as he grabbed Sora's arm viciously and pulled him away.

"Hey…" Xion began.

"He is a jerk…" Zack muttered.

Sora sighed as he was finally released on the other side of the room. He glared at Vanitas and went to yell at him when he stopped. He saw a familiar face enter the ballroom and he smiled as he walked over to the person. Long silver hair was tied in a ponytail as he stood at the door bored.

"Sephiroth!" Sora greeted.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked slightly surprised.

"My family are big business tycoons. What about you?" Sora asked.

"My family own a few businesses as well, my parents own restaurants but I came here for my father. My uncle is going to be representing the more well known businesses." Sephiroth explained.

"Why were you working at the bar then?" Sora asked.

"My mother didn't approve of me not earning what I'm given so I was made to get a job." Sephiroth explained.

"Oh…okay." Sora agreed.

"Ahh in fact you can meet my cousins." Sephiroth stated as he looked behind Sora.

"You're cousins?" Sora asked.

"Yes one is close to your age." Sephiroth explained as he nodded over Sora's shoulder.

Sora turned to see Riku walking in their direction with three other silver haired boys and a blonde haired boy. Their eyes widened in shock as they met. Riku and the other three came to stand next to Sephiroth and Riku looked uncomfortable, he wore a very dark, almost black, purple tux.

"Riku?" Sora asked confused.

"This is why I couldn't be your date…I was already coming with my family." Riku explained.

"You never told you're family was…" Sora began.

"Rich? Of course not." Riku chuckled.

"Ahh…so?" Sora said nodding to the four other boys.

"Oh! The shoulder length haired one is Kadaj, the spiked haired one is Loz, the near Sephiroth clone is Yazoo and the blonde is my younger brother Hope. The other three are my older brothers." Riku introduced.

"Nice to meet you so you're Riku's boyfriend?" Kadaj asked.

"Yes…" Sora replied.

"How do you know Sephiroth?" Hope asked.

"I met him when I ran away a while ago." Sora answered.

Vanitas glanced over there with a glare but his looks softened slightly as one caught his interest. Their eyes met but Vanitas looked away hurriedly.

"So who is your father?" Sora asked.

"Setzer over there." Yazoo said pointing him out.

"Oh right…" Sora said but stopped when he saw Saix and his uncles speaking with a man.

The man was tall and he had brown hair a darker shade then Sora's and Terra's. It was shaggy looking and came past his shoulders. He had blue eyes like Sora and his siblings, minus Vanitas. He wore a white dress shirt and a black tux like most of the men were wearing.

Sora froze as His uncles nodded in his and Vanitas' direction. The man turned to look at the two of them before nodding and walking over. Sora glanced at Vanitas who looked shocked as well once he saw the man approaching. Their uncles did not look pleased as the man walked towards them but their uncles and brothers followed.

"Sora?" The man asked him.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"It's good to finally see you again my son." The man greeted.

"Dad?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I am sorry that I couldn't see you but I've been so busy with work all the time. I've finally gotten a chance to see you though!" His father said as he hugged Sora.

"Rygdea…now is not the time." Xehanort stated coolly.

"Nonsense this is my son. I haven't been paying attention to him. I also haven't paid attention to Vanitas." Rygdea said hugging Vanitas as well.

"Father? You didn't mean to not see them?" Saix asked.

"No. Every time I was almost done I was given more work, generally by your uncles." Rygdea stated.

"Then why did you allow them to take Sora?" Saix asked.

"I never said they could. I also told them I wanted Vanitas back once my work lessened but it never did." Rygdea explained.

"You're speaking nonsense Rygdea. If you are going to tell lies to get in your children's favors then we will leave and take Sora and Vanitas with us." Xehanort stated.

"I want them back." Rygdea stated firmly.

"We have the custody papers." Kefka stated.

Sora looked at his uncle and still couldn't believe the difference. He no longer looked like a jester but an actual person. He had his blonde hair in a ponytail and no make-up on and wore a dark red suit.

"Then we'll go to court. I will fight for Vanitas and Sora." Rygdea stated.

"Do what you will but they stay with us." Xehanort stated as he pulled Sora away from Rygdea and Kefka made Vanitas walk away.

The ride home was quiet and Sora had many questions going through his head. He glanced at Vanitas and saw he looked very confused as well though he hid it much better than Sora. What was going on and what was going to happen.

**~End ch. 4~**

**What just happened? I just typed what came to me and I completely over threw the story line…well can anyone figure out what the uncles' plans are?**

**Their father Rygdea is from Final Fantasy XIII (I couldn't find any other brunettes and I don't know the guy well so if someone does please tell me!).**

**Poll: Vanitas's significant other.**

**Hope – 6**

**Kadaj – 7**

**Sephiroth – 2**

**Wow… Kadaj pulled through by one. I forgot about Paine sorry mainly because I wanted to introduce who would be Vanitas' partner but not in detail so yeah. **

**Last chance to vote for who Vanitas likes! Sorry for those wanting Paine I had forgotten…Only one vote per person. **

**Reviewer's Corner: **

**Madriddler: Hmm…I might not call him Vanny I call him Vani so maybe. Yes there will be a wedding if anyone wants I might do a series of side stories after the sequel on the brothers.**

**Gxmwp: He's not winning anymore (shocked me…).**

**yukirain: I hope what I wrote doesn't throw you off…it just totally happened…**

**Kaoru-chibimaster: Thanks for the review.**

**kage kitsune no yami: Hope is from Final Fantasy XIII one of the main characters. Sorry I forgot about Paine!**

**Sora Haroku435: Thanks for the vote!**

**Sora Seigen: I think I put your vote as Kadaj but I'm not sure. Thanks for the review.**

**Animesaki: Originally I had Xemnas be the uncle but I put him with Saix…and Ansem looks too much like Xemnas…it was very confusing! Kefka is creepy yes…but it was a good idea.**

**FireFox Vixen: Thanks for the review.**

**SHR0UD: I love how Sora is acting also!**

**Persona3adict: Vanitas does care he was just brought up…wrong.**

**Aereyia Hikari: I might do a VenxVan story but it won't be a pairing in this story.**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer: If Seph is Vani's he needs to gain some votes!**

**SoraXRiku2010: Thanks for the review.**

**Andthensome14: Little Weirdo? Am I your little weirdo? Is the paddle a yaoi paddle? Hi Mr. seme!**

**Strifeslove: Well no matter who wins Vanitas is with one of Sora's relatives.**

**Tsuri-Tea: Vanitas will be nice later! And more people like Sora? I like that idea!**

**Number XVI: Thanks for your review.**

**Ariel Scottsin: They will win them back especially since their father is on the brothers side!**

**Lil JJ: Thanks for the vote.**

**Cazzylove: Thanks for the review.**

**Sunlily: Glad you are intrigued.**

**RikuSora Fanboy: Thanks for the review *pats you on the head for how you signed*.**

**carolina1k: Hope you didn't wait long!**

**xXSweet BlasphemyXx: So everyone that is new creeps you out? Wow.**

**SIHN: Thanks for the review.**

**Dinnerwarrior: Alright.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Italics mean flashback.**_

**~Trouble~**

Sora sighed as he sat at the table in the mansion's library studying. His and Vanitas' private tutor sat at a desk nearby planning lessons. Sora glanced to the other desk to see Vanitas glaring down at his books. He turned back to his sheet as he remembered how this happened.

_Sora woke up at the same time he always woke up on a school day. He took his shower and changed before heading to the dining room. He entered and took his seat across from Vanitas who looked to be in deep thought. Sora went to pick up his utensils but was stopped by his uncles._

"_Today will be your last day at that school." Xehanort stated._

"_What?" Sora cried confused._

"_Don't you raise your voice at me." Xehanort growled slamming his hand onto the table._

_Sora flinched back and turned to the table with his head slightly lowered. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Vanitas looked mad but he didn't speak out._

"_Why are we stopping going to that school?" Vanitas asked._

"_Because I believe that they are not teaching you the right things. Now you will not argue with me." Xehanort stated coldly._

"_What will we do for schooling?" Sora asked meekly._

"_I have hired a private tutor for you." Xehanort stated coolly._

Sora continued to write his paper glancing at his books every now and then to make sure he was doing it right. It had been at least two weeks since they began being home schooled. Sora hated it because they never got free time.

The mansion felt more like a prison then it had before. The tutor was always around when their uncles weren't and kept them inside at all times. When their uncles were home they were allowed to go around the house, maybe outside with supervision. They were never given permission to go to town. The only time they went to town was for a formal dinner their uncles dragged them.

Sora also had no contact with his friends or brothers at all. His uncles had confiscated his cell phone and laptop so he had none of their contact information. He was getting tired of being locked up inside the house. He wanted to see his brothers…he wanted to see Sephiroth…he needed to see Riku.

"_Sora what's up?" Xion asked as Sora walked over to where her, his brothers, and their friends stood, Hope had joined their group after the dinner party._

"_I have some bad news…" Sora said sadly._

"_What's wrong?" Ventus asked worriedly. _

"_Uncle Xehanort is taking Vanitas and me out of school…" Sora admitted._

"_WHAT!" The whole group shouted, minus Zexion, Axel, and Hope._

"_Yeah…he's getting us a private tutor…believes this school isn't teaching us the right stuff…" Sora explained._

"_They can't do that!" Demyx shouted angrily._

"_Unfortunately they can." Hope spoke up quietly._

"_What do you mean? Saix and our father have say over Sora and Vanitas." Roxas stated angrily._

"_But your uncles have documented proof of guardianship why your father and Saix do not." Hope explained._

"_So until we win the trial we can't do anything?" Terra asked._

"_Yeah…" Hope said sadly wishing he could advise them in some way._

"_We can still keep in contact." Xion said happily._

"_Yeah through Cell phone and email!" Sora said excitedly._

_Before they could continue the conversation further the bell to get to class rang. They all departed ways and headed to their classrooms._

Sora jolted out of his memory as he heard the front door open and their uncles talking. Their tutor stood from his desk and gave them their homework before turning to leave. Sora gathered all his supplies together and glanced at Vanitas as an idea formed. He quickly went to his room, noticing Vanitas send him a worried glance, and dumped his supplies.

Sora then proceeded back down the stairs and Vanitas followed curiously, though he didn't let it show. Sora walked to Xehanort's study and knocked on the door. He waited till Xehanort told him to enter and Vanitas closed the door when they were both inside. Sora waited for Xehanort and Kefka to acknowledge his presence.

"What is it?" Xehanort demanded as he turned to them.

"I want to ask you something." Sora explained.

"Well ask then, I don't have time to waist on you two." Xehanort snapped.

"Why did you take me and Vanitas from our father?" Sora asked.

"The reason is because your father is incompetent as are your brothers." Xehanort sneered.

"That's not true and you know it. Why did you take us? Why are you keeping us locked up in this mansion?" Sora demanded.

"We do not have to explain ourselves to you. You are just a child." Kefka stated.

"I am not a child! Now tell me!" Sora demanded angrily.

"Sora…" Vanitas whispered in warning.

"You insolent whelp! You dare to order me around?" Xehanort said angrily walking towards Sora.

"Yes. You can't imprison us here! Especially since you aren't our guardians!" Sora shouted at him.

Sora was silenced from anything further as he was hit across his face by Xehanort. Sora stumbled a bit and yelped when his hair was pulled roughly by Xehanort. He was pulled roughly he stood on his tip toes face to face with Xehanort.

"You will not speak to me that way you insolent brat." Xehanort snarled.

"Uncle!" Vanitas said worriedly.

"You stay out of this Vanitas or you'll get the same punishment." Xehanort growled at him as Kefka held Vanitas back.

Sora glared at Xehanort through the few tears that fell from the pain. Xehanort glared at him and Sora tried to not whimper in fear from the man, who now resembled a monster.

"You will do as we say or else. You will not question us." Xehanort stated slowly.

Sora just glared at Xehanort and kept his mouth shut. Xehanort growled as he griped Sora's hair tighter.

"Do you understand?" Xehanort demanded.

"I won't do as you say." Sora stated before spitting in Xehanort's face.

Xehanort growled as he threw Sora into the bookshelves angrily and whipped the spit off his face. Sora cried out as his head hit a shelf and he slid to the floor. He didn't have time to react before Xehanort had approached him and hit him in the face again. Xehanort grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the bookshelf angrily.

"It seems you need to learn your lesson. You ungrateful little whelp." Xehanort snarled.

"Sora!" Vanitas shouted as he struggled against Kefka.

"Do you stand up for this whelp?" Xehanort asked as he released Sora, who collapsed on the floor.

"He's my brother I won't stand by while you hurt him!" Vanitas stated angrily.

"So the old, uncaring Vanitas has a soft spot for the runt of the family." Kefka chuckled.

"So you would disobey us? If it was for Sora?" Xehanort questioned walking slowly over to Vanitas and Kefka.

"Yes." Vanitas replied.

"Wrong answer." Xehanort growled.

He punched Vanitas in the gut causing him to gasp for air. Vanitas fell to the floor clutching his chest as Kefka released him. He yelped a bit as his hair was grabbed and he was pulled face to face with Xehanort.

"You will learn your place or else. I will let you off with a warning for now. But if you ever disobey us, you will get the same treatment as Sora." Xehanort sneered.

"And Sora's punishment isn't even done yet." Kefka cackled.

"What?" Vanitas questioned scared for Sora.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now are we clear?" Xehanort asked.

"Be smarter than the runt Vanitas." Kefka said when Vanitas just stared at Xehanort with no answer.

"I asked you if we are clear." Xehanort growled.

"Crystal." Vanitas replied staring him in the eyes.

Xehanort smirked and released Vanitas. Vanitas looked to Sora worriedly, Sora gave him a pained smile to reassure him. Kefka pushed Vanitas off the floor and out of the room. Sora watched as Kefka followed probably taking Vanitas to his room. He stiffened a bit as he heard footsteps approach.

"Don't think you're getting out of this." Xehanort sneered.

Sora closed his eyes as he held back his tears so he could be strong for whatever punishment they brought as Kefka re-entered the room. Sora forced his eyes to open and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom as his whole body ached in pain. He cried out as he moved the slightest bit and shocks of pain coursed through his body.

He closed his eyes as tears began to fall but tried not to cry. He jumped as he heard his door open and looked to it fearfully. He almost cried out in relief when Vanitas walked in with a box. He walked to the bed and sat down on a chair next to it.

"Hey…" Sora said as he smiled weakly.

"Why did you do that? You idiot." Vanitas asked angrily.

"I had to…I was tired of having no answers." Sora replied.

"Let's get you fixed up." Vanitas sighed.

Sora smiled painfully as Vanitas helped him into a sitting position and removed his shirt. His uncles had left no spot on his body unmarked. His chest and back were littered with marks from the belts they had used to hit him. His arms were bruised from being thrown around, same with his legs. His head pounded from it being slammed into walls and objects as well as his hair being yanked.

Vanitas put some gel on him that would ease the muscles and cleaned his cuts on his chest and wrapped his chest in gauze. He then wrapped his arms to the wrists and the same with his lower legs. He bandaged Sora's head and cleaned the cuts on his face. Sora noticed that their uncles left no marks on his hands or feet and the ones on his face and head would clear just in case anyone would see him. The rest could be covered by long sleeved shirts and pants.

"Did they say anything?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah…" Sora said as tears began to fall.

"What?" Vanitas pressed.

"That if they had gotten what they wanted by now we wouldn't have lived this long." Sora sobbed.

"So they are trying to get something from father." Vanitas said quietly.

"And we're the bargaining chips…Vanitas…" Sora began as he became scared.

"What?" Vanitas asked carefully.

"Once they get what they want…I don't know what's going to happen to us…" Sora told him.

"They won't keep us; they'll let us go back to father." Vanitas reassured knowing what Sora was thinking.

"Or they'll get rid of us…" Sora muttered.

Vanitas looked at Sora worriedly as he clenched his fists. He couldn't let his uncles hurt Sora again. He had blamed everything on Sora and his brothers, but now he knew that it was all his uncles' fault. Get him to behave by spouting lies so he wouldn't believe his father and then get him to get Sora to behave. They were pawns in their uncles' plans and no escape in sight.

**~End ch. 5~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry it took so long, things have been hectic. Went to see the harry potter marathon. Had no good inspiration. Got a partial root canal yesterday. And I now get to the story yay!**

**Poll: Vanitas' Significant other**

**Hope - 12**

**Kadaj – 10**

**Sephiroth - 3**

**And the winner is: HOPE! Vanitas gets to be with Hope…poor Hope…**

**New Poll: Who should Sephiroth be with?**

**Rygdea: 1 (If Rygdea wins Sephi will be Sora's stepfather which I like!)**

**New Poll 2: Should the rest of the XIII cast appear?**

**Reviewer's Corner: **

**Madriddler: I hope you like how Vani was in this chapter. Also thanks for the explanation!**

**xXSweet BlasphemyXx: That's for the review. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**kage kitsune no yami: Hope's a boy…and thanks for the review!**

**Animesaki: thanks for the review…though I had trouble understanding what you yelled at Vanitas. (Sorry!).**

**Cazzylove: Well you know their uncles plan slightly now!**

**FireFox Vixen: Thanks for the review.**

**yukirain: The twist surprised me as well I had their father as something completely different…till then.**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer: *Makes the new poll* let's see what people think. Sephiroth would be Sora's stepfather!**

**Aqua-lover: He probably can calm Vani down. **

**nejisoifon-lover91: Thanks for the review. I might bring in Lightning and everyone. (Maybe as Sora's cousins?).**

**Number XVI: Thanks for the review.**

**NexarkXIII: YAY! Also very mean uncles.**

**Sora Seigen: Thanks for the review. **

**persona3adict: Yes they're both sadists. Thanks for the review.**

**baby chisa: You read the first story in 1 hour? Sorry to have kept you waiting! Thanks for the review!**

**UnmeiNinja: I won't tell what they're up to, not yet anyways.**

**Mrs. Zach Porter: He wasn't an asshole in this chapter! He's improved!**

**Andthensome14: Medieval? Hi Nicholas!**

**awesomeness: Thanks for the review and good luck!**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Well Xehanort has officially hit them both now. Hope is a main character from Final Fantasy XIII.**

**SHR0UD: He originally was supposed to be.**

**WolfPacFaan: They're being assholes because it's Xehanort and Kefka. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Biteme4eturn-t: Thanks for the review.**

**XamierTheNobody: Loved the idea but then Sora and Vani would be hurt and it'd be depressing and the story would end sooner! **

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Till Next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I was trying to think of the best way to do this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This will mostly follow Vanitas.**

**~Discovered~**

Vanitas sighed as he sat down by Sora's bed side. He had just finished bandaging his twin's injuries. It had been two months since Sora got onto their uncle's bad side and Xehanort looked for any excuse to abuse the brunette. Sora was almost constantly beaten and Vanitas always took care of his injuries.

Xehanort was beginning to go too far as was Kefka. They'd beat Sora so much as for looking at them the wrong way. Sora continued to defy their uncles and wouldn't back down. Vanitas had been surprised at how stubborn and strong his younger brother was. Despite Sora being able to stand up to their uncles he wasn't strong enough it seemed.

Vanitas had come up to the brunette's room to check on him only to hear him crying. He'd hear him cry out for Riku and their brother's names after being beaten, and whenever he was really upset. Vanitas had also awoken in the middle of the night feeling scared and when he'd gone to check on Sora hear the younger twin crying from a nightmare.

Vanitas knew that Sora needed to get away from their uncle's but it was nearly impossible. He just knew he needed to get himself and Sora away, and before the trial or their father finally agreed to Xehanort's demands.

Vanitas glanced at the camera he'd placed on Sora's desk. It had taken a while but he got Sora to agree to allow him to take pictures of his injuries. Vanitas sighed as he thought of how he could get the photos to his father and brothers. His eyes widened as he got an idea and he exited the room quickly.

He walked down to his uncle's office and stopped short as he heard his Xehanort talking on the phone. He pressed against the wall and listened carefully and quietly.

"Rygdea, be reasonable." Xehanort began.

"…"

"Look just give me the damn company. Father gave it to you when it should have gone to me; because he thought I'd miss use it. The company has many resources that I want. Now give it to me or you'll regret it." Xehanort hissed.

"…"

"Stop being a fool. I have your youngest children in my possession. If you don't want something to happen to them then sign the company over to me." Xehanort demanded.

"…"

"You're a fool! You're so sure you'll win this damn trial that you'll not give up the company? Well I have news for you; I'll give you the kids back if you give me the company now, no trial needed. If you don't and I win the trial, I can't guarantee you'll get them back." Xehanort stated.

"…"

"Fine, be a fool! Just like father was! See if your foolishness will save your kids!" Xehanort shouted before slamming the phone down.

Vanitas stood pressed against the wall frozen in shock. His brain seemed to be taking in everything and he couldn't think. He almost missed what happened next.

"He still won't sign it over?" Kefka asked.

"No, he won't. He's a fool." Xehanort growled.

"What'll we do with the boys if we win the trial?" Kefka asked.

"We'll still hold them as bargaining chips so he'll sign the title to us." Xehanort stated.

"And what then? We give them back?" Kefka asked in what sounded like disbelief.

"Of course not, the two brats know too much and Rygdea can use that." Xehanort stated.

"So what then?" Kefka asked.

"When we send them back, there will be a little accident." Xehanort answered.

"I see what you mean." Kefka cackled.

Vanitas froze in shock before quietly moving down the hall. He sat at the top of the stairs as he digested what he just heard. As he began to calm down enough to think he walked back towards the office so it looked like he didn't hear anything. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Xehanort drawled.

Vanitas entered and closed the door behind him. He watched as Xehanort went over papers and Kefka sat typing on his laptop. The two looked up at him in interest, he saw Kefka look worried.

"What?" Xehanort demanded.

"I was wondering if I may go into town tomorrow." Vanitas asked.

"Absolutely not." Kefka stated.

"Why stop me? I have no one there I wish to interact with; I hate my father and brothers so why would I go to them? That is why you don't allow us correct? It's only Sora you'd have to worry about, and I wish to go alone." Vanitas stated.

"That is true…" Kefka said in thought.

"Why do you need to go?" Xehanort asked.

"I wish to go to the bookstore; I wanted to look for some new books." Vanitas answered.

"Very well, we'll have the car take you in tomorrow." Xehanort granted.

"Thank you, uncle." Vanitas replied before exiting the room.

Vanitas headed up to his room to get a good night's sleep.

_~Next Day~_

Vanitas went to a pay phone and dialed a number he knew, his uncles had given him a temporary cell phone but they'd track his calls. He waited for it to be picked up and smiled when it was.

"Hello?" A young male voice asked.

"Hey Hope, it's Vanitas, my brother is your brother's boyfriend." Vanitas said into the phone.

"Vanitas? What do you want? Did you want to speak with Riku?" Hope asked, sounding confused.

"No, I wanted to speak with you. Look I know we haven't talked much but would you like to join me at the bookstore?" Vanitas asked.

"Why me?" Hope asked though he sounded timid.

"Because I think you're cute." Vanitas stated.

"W-what?" Hope asked.

"Look just meet me at the bookstore in an hour." Vanitas stated.

"B-but-" Hope began.

"See you then." Vanitas interrupted before hanging up.

Vanitas walked to the bookstore and sat down as he waited. He pulled out an envelope he had and made sure his camera was tucked away. He sat in silence waiting; he heard timid footsteps approach him and smirked.

"U-um…Vanitas?" Hope asked nervously.

Vanitas looked up. "Please, sit down."

Hope sat in the seat opposite Vanitas, blushing. "W-what did you want?"

"Is it so hard to believe I just wanted to see you?" Vanitas asked sounding hurt.

"No offense, but yes." Hope replied.

"Well I'll admit that I have a reason to see you." Vanitas stated.

"I knew it…" Hope said sounding depressed.

"But other than that I really did just want to see you; I do think you are quite cute." Vanitas stated.

Hope blushed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to give this to my father and brothers." Vanitas held up the envelope.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"Pictures to be used in the trial against my uncles." Vanitas answered.

"Why not give it to them yourself?" Hope asked.

"Because my uncles would be suspicious, also if I give them to a cutie like you they'll think I'm on a date and giving the person a present." Vanitas stated.

"I see…Riku will want to look at them." Hope pointed out.

"You and the others can look at these as well, but only after they're delivered to my family." Vanitas stated.

"Okay…" Hope looked uncertain.

"Please, Hope? It'd mean a lot to me. I don't want to drag you into this but you're the only person I trust enough with this." Vanitas said.

"Why me? We barely know each other." Hope looked at Vanitas.

"Ever since I saw you at the party, I've felt something, not sure what, and I feel like I can trust you. So please." Vanitas begged.

"I'll do it." Hope agreed.

"Thank you. I'll give you half of your reward now." Vanitas said standing.

"R-reward?" Hope asked confused.

Vanitas smirked and leaned close to Hope. He pressed his lips against the blonde's and held the kiss. He pulled away and turned to leave.

"If you liked that then once this is done you'll get a better reward." He called over his shoulder.

Vanitas called his driver and got into the car. Once he returned home he went and checked on Sora to find him studying. Vanitas smiled before heading to his room. Once in his room his smile faltered. He needed to get himself and Sora out of there and soon; he couldn't wait till the trial to get them away from their uncle's.

**~End ch. 6~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. **

**Poll: Sephiroth's significant other?**

**Rygdea: 7**

**Genesis: 2**

**The rest of the FF13 cast will make appearances! Not sure whether it'll be this story or a side story yet. I have everyone placed if you want to know how they're all connected. **

**New Poll: I've had a lot of people asking about side stories for Vani and Hope. So I was think what if I made a fanfic completely dedicated to the side stories of We Won't be Separated for Long and We'll Never be Separated Again? Showing relationships and other aspects.**

**New Poll 2: How would you all like a prequel? Showing how their uncles got Vanitas and Sora's mom taking him away? Also the birth of the twins will be included; story will probably be following Saix.**

**New Poll 3: If I do the prequel I also do a story of the brother's after their mom left and Vanitas was taken, featuring a bit of Sora and Vanitas on the side. It'll go all the way up to when Sora moves in. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Mrs. Zach Porter: Yep he improved! I hope he was okay in this chapter.**

**yukirain: Thanks. Well the cast will be in the story at some point.**

**xXSweet BlasphemyXx: Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer: Ha-ha I agree with all of that.**

**NexarkXIII: Yep, I always saw Vani as being sweet in my fanfics. So he was manipulated in this one!**

**Andthensome14: Well let's see what people think of a side story set. **

**carolina1k: Poor Sora indeed.**

**Animesaki: Vani had a change in attitude when Sora first moved in. Have you ever heard of Twin's being connected? Sora and Vanitas always had that connection it grew though when they were reunited.**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Well Vanitas went to someone who could help at least. **

**Valkyria Raven: Aww well Vani will treat Hope like he does Sora, except in a lover sort of way not brotherly.**

**nejisoifon-lover91: So am I!**

**persona2adict: Sorry the update took so long! Thanks!**

**SHR0UD: I'm glad!**

**Cazzylove: Thanks for the review.**

**FireFox Vixen: Thanks for the review!**

**kage kitsune no yami: I hope their true motives were clear!**

**Dinnerwarrior: Really? Thanks!**

**Biteme4eturn-t: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**SIHN: Lex…I might have a role for him.**

**PUMPKIN MASTERETTE: Hope is from FF13. Thanks for the review!**

**Number XVI: We'll see what the votes bring.**

**UnmeiNinja: Go ahead.**

**Emykrytie: *eats cookie* Thanks!**

**Bridget Narcissa Malfoy: Thanks for the review!**

**..3000: I have no idea what I'll do to Xehanort and Kefka…hmm…maybe Sephiroth will burn their mansion down? *one winged angel plays*. And yes I do I just wasn't sure what I'd do with them.**

**Mana-Reader: CRISIS CORE! YAY! I just found my copy the other day! **

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the late update! I've been meaning to for a while but just got my new laptop! Still getting used to using it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Hurry~**

Hope walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal Marluxia who looked at him confused. He allowed Hope past and led him to the living room where Rygdea, the brothers, Riku, and Sephiroth sat.

Sephiroth, being a friend of Sora's, had taken a great interest in helping them win the trial. He and Riku looked surprised to see Hope walk in. Saix just scowled as he paced some more.

"Why are you here Hope?" Riku asked.

"I just met with Vanitas." Hope told him.

"How?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know how he came to see me but he did." Hope said.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Well he wanted to give me this." He held up the envelope. "To give to you."

"What is it?" Rygdea asked.

"Pictures to be used in the trial." Hope answered.

"WHAT?" Terra and Zack shouted before lunging for the envelope.

Sephiroth grabbed Hope before he was trampled and passed the envelope to Rygdea. Hope sighed as he was set back down away from the two excited boys.

"Why you?" Cloud asked Hope.

"Vanitas thought he might be watched, he figured by choosing a…cutie like me he said…they'd think it was a date." Hope answered.

"He used you then?" Riku asked angrily.

"No…he did…um…well…" Hope blushed and looked down.

"He what?" Riku asked becoming an older protective brother.

"Riku." Sephiroth ordered before looking at Rygdea. "So?"

Rygdea pulled out the photos and his eyes widened as he moved through them. He shakily handed them to Saix who had Marluxia looking over his shoulder. Saix's expression changed from blank to angry while Marluxia showed worry. Cloud and Zack glanced at them next and both were ready to storm out of the house. Finally the last four all looked over and they sat in shock.

"What are they?" Riku asked.

"These will definitely win the trial…" Marluxia whispered.

Riku was handed the pictures and Hope looked over his shoulder. Hope looked away feeling sick and sat down covering his mouth. Sephiroth took them as Riku began to shake in rage. He held Riku down in his seat as his eyes burned with hate after he looked over the photos.

"Let me go Sephiroth!" Riku yelled at him.

"Look you wouldn't stand a chance bursting in there without thinking." Sephiroth told him.

Riku sighed but remained sitting. "Fine…"

"Poor Sora…" Hope whispered.

"The wounds look treated was it the uncles who treated them?" Riku asked.

"They wouldn't, it was Vanitas." Rygdea stated.

"I thought Vanitas hated Sora." Ventus pointed out.

"Could you ever truly hate your twin?" Cloud asked.

"No…I couldn't." Ventus said.

"Then neither doe Vanitas." Cloud finished.

"Let's take this to the police and go get them!" Terra said happily.

"Are you nuts? That's putting them into even more danger. We wait till the trial." Demyx argued.

"Did you see those injuries? Who is to say they won't beat Sora to death before then!" Terra argued back.

"They wouldn't risk it. They know if they killed one of them before the trial they'd be taken down immediately." Cloud stated.

"What about afterwards?" Zack asked.

"They probably won't like it if we win the trial. Who's to say they're safe if we win." Sephiroth pointed out.

Rygdea looked down sadly. "Maybe I should sign over the company."

"They won't let them go, they know too much." Sephiroth pointed out.

They all sighed and sat down with a depressive sigh. Riku clutched his legs angrily as he thought of what they could do.

"Isn't there anywhere they can be safe?" Hope asked.

'That involves them getting away from our uncles." Saix stated.

"Well we have a step up, a way to win the trial." Rygdea said confidently.

"That's better than nothing." Sephiroth agreed.

_~Vanitas and Sora~_

Vanitas sighed as he entered the house. He hoped Hope had gotten the pictures to his father. As he walked up the stairs he heard a cry from upstairs. He began to hurry and followed it to Sora's room. He opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw Sora being whipped by Xehanort. He covered his mouth and exited the room. He leaned against the wall his eyes clenched shut.

He heard the sounds of the whip on flesh stop and the door open. He bowed his head to his uncles before running into Sora's room. Sora lay on the ground bleeding as Vanitas knelt next to him.

"Sora? Sora wake up!" Vanitas urged.

"Vani?" Sora asked tiredly.

"I'm here! Look we need to get out! Do you know anyone we can go to?" Vanitas asked.

"N-no…well actually…" Sora said in thought.

"Yes? A friend of mine lives around here…I think…" Sora told Vanitas.

"What's his name? Do you have his number?" Vanitas asked.

"Snow…Villiers…" Sora said quietly.

"And his number?" Vanitas asked.

"Notebook…with the crystal picture on it…has number of family and friends from Destiny Islands."

Sora collapsed into Vanitas' arms. He put him down and grabbed the notebook before bandaging Sora. He picked Sora up and headed for the door. He walked quietly so he wouldn't be caught. He checked to make sure his uncles were in the study before quietly leaving the mansion. He began to take off down the rode a bit before moving off to the side.

He walked a bit of a ways from the road to an abandoned house he knew was nearby. He went in and put Sora on the bed before going to see if the phone still worked. He heard the dial and opened the notebook to a page and dialed the number and waited.

"What?" A male voice asked.

"Is this Snow Villiers?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes, and this would be?" Snow asked.

"Vanitas, I'm Sora's twin brother." Vanitas answered.

"Sora has a twin?" Snow asked.

"That's not important! We need your help." Vanitas said.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked worry in his voice.

"Look can you come get me and Sora? We're a few hours out of Twilight Town, you'll see a road that hasn't been used, and it'll lead to an abandoned house. That's where we are. Hurry." Vanitas said.

"What is going on?" Snow asked.

"It's a life or death situation." Vanitas stated before hanging up.

He sat down and watched Sora as they waited.

**~End ch. 7~**

**Poll: Sephiroth's significant other?**

**Rygdea: 8**

**Genesis: 3**

**Last chance to vote!**

**Also for one of the prequels instead of having it be the brothers before Sora moves in (most of that will be in one shots) it'll be about Sora's life with his mom on Destiny Islands! **

**Sneak peek of prequel of Sora's life: Sora was in another relationship.**

**Side stories have been decided here is a list of one shots that'll be included (what should the side story series be called?):**

**How Saix and Xemnas met (Progress: Complete)**

**How Marluxia and Larxene met (Progress: Being Written)**

**How Zack and Aerith met**

**How Cloud and Leon met**

**How Terra and Aqua met**

**How Roxas and Axel met**

**How Demyx and Zexion met**

**How Saix and Xemnas got together **

**How Marluxia and Larxene got together  
>How Zack and Aerith got together<br>How Cloud and Leon got together  
>How Terra and Aqua got together<br>How Roxas and Axel got together  
>Roxas, Cloud, and Saix's first times<br>Marluxia proposing**

**Zack meeting Aerith's dad  
>Hearing Sora is coming<br>Saix and their uncles  
>Rygdea hearing Sora is with Saix<strong>

**How Demyx and Zexion got together  
>Sora walking in on Demyx (Demyx pov)<br>Sora walking in on Saix (Saix pov)  
>Leon and Cloud after Sora sees the video<br>A day in Riku's life  
>The bar after Saix Saves Sora<br>Sora's first day of school (Riku's pov)  
>A school day for Xion<strong>

**Hope's thoughts on Vanitas (after being given the letter)  
>School festival<br>Vanitas seeing Sora (Flashback through life)  
>Xion and Ventus<strong>

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Andthensome14: Sorry I can't do Snow! I have plans for him already!**

**SIHN: I'm not quite sure about Lex…maybe a lawyer or detective?**

**Valkyria Raven: Saix didn't exactly go berserk (probably because he knew it wouldn't be wise too)**

**Animesaki: Hope is like Sora the perfect uke, so he's allowed to be flustered.**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer: Ha-ha nice!**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Well didn't go into too much of the beating. Trial will happen soon!**

**Mrs. Zach Porter: I'll try to kill the uncles.**

**JadeDawn: Thanks glad you like Vanitas.**

**Dinnerwarrior: He is.**

**persona3adict: You most definitely will see more!**

**XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX: Ha-ha well I hope everyone will like the side stories (I came up with the list during math class). **

**TheDisillusionedDreamer: I can't wait for the trial as well!**

**Cazzylove: Thanks for the review.**

**nejisoifon-lover91: Not sure about Vincent making an appearance, he might…in fact he will!**

**PUMPKI N MASTERETTE: I'm thinking a nice "Accidental" fire to the mansion would be a great way for the uncles to go (get it?).**

**carolina1k: Thanks for the review!**

**AkatsukiKingdomHeartsAnime: *gives cookie at your pout* It is sad.**

**XamierTheNobody: I'm thinking more of an "accidental" fire killing them. Also congrats on beating the two! And I know of the new game have you seen Riku's new outfit? OMG is he hot! Short hair (shorter then when he was a kid) and he makes it work!**

**XxAngel of MadnessxX: Thanks for the review!**

**darkmoonfairy16: They will!**

**Till next time everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! **

**The Final Fantasy XIII characters are going to start appearing or being mentioned in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

**~Safe…maybe…~**

Rygdea sighed as he sat in the chair of the meeting room in the law firm. It was a mandatory meeting between both sides of the case before the actual trial. He had talked to his brothers recently but they had told him nothing of his youngest sons.

Next to him sat Lexaeus and Saix. Saix was a co-guardian when Rygdea wasn't present so he was required to be there, Lexaeus was the lawyer that Rygdea had hired for the case. He had brownish hair and brown eyes.

They looked up when Xehanort, Kefka and their lawyer Edea entered. They all stood and shook hands before Lexaeus and Edea took their places at opposite ends of the table, the two representatives of each side sitting across from the other side. Rygdea just stared at his brothers and was shocked to see they seemed to be out of sorts.

"First things first, I wish to check the condition of Sora and Vanitas." Lexaeus said.

"They are both in a healthy condition." Edea stated.

"I see…" Lexaeus said, knowing she was lying.

"My clients are willing to stop the trial and give you Sora and Vanitas back if you sign over the company." Edea told Rygdea.

"I will not sign over the company." Rygdea stated calmly.

"I see…" Edea said. "Do you accept his answer?"

"Yes…the trial will continue as scheduled." Xehanort stated.

The meeting continued for an hour with both sides asking questions that were important to the trial. Xehanort and Kefka continued to seem a bit off to Rygdea and he wanted to know why. He glanced at Lexaeus who nodded.

"What are the living conditions of the twins?" Lexaeus asked.

"They are being well taken care of." Kefka stated.

"Do you have enough to provide for them?" Lexaeus continued.

"Of course." Xehanort added.

"You seem a bit off today, are you having any financial troubles?" Lexaeus asked.

Kefka's eyes widened slightly while Xehanort's narrowed. "We are doing just fine."

Before anyone could say anything more a knock came from the door. A young woman entered the room with a bow.

"Excuse me; the third party lawyer has arrived." She told them.

"Third party?" Edea asked.

"It should only be the two of us." Lexaeus told the woman.

"The lawyer has documented proof, and permission to enter." She replied before bowing and letting the man in.

A black man entered the room and bowed as the girl left. His hair was styled into an afro and he had a beard and mustache. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a green suit coat. His dress pants were a beige color and he wore black boots. He smiled at the group and put his stuff on the small table in the corner.

"Who are you?" Edea demanded.

"Sazh Katzroy, hired by Lightning Farron to act as lawyer for the custody case of Sora and Vanitas Amarante. I represent my clients as a third party." The man introduced.

"Lightning Farron? Who the hell is that and what does she have to do with this case?" Kefka demanded.

"Lightning…do you mean Claire Farron?" Rygdea asked.

"Yes, I do." Sazh replied.

"I thought so." Rygdea smiled.

"Claire? Wait wasn't she your wife's niece or something?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes, Claire and Serah Farron." Rygdea answered.

"I'll ask again Mr. Katzroy, why are you here?" Edea asked.

"Have you and your clients told Mr. Amarante that his youngest children ran away a week ago?" Sazh asked.

"WHAT!" Rygdea, Saix shouted.

"Yes, Vanitas and Sora ran away, helped to a safe location by an acquaintance of Sora's. They are currently staying with this acquaintance near Lightning and Serah." Sazh explained.

"What acquaintance?" Edea asked.

"Snow Villiers." Sazh answered.

"Why didn't you tell us they ran away?" Rygdea roared at his brothers.

"We thought we would have found them by now." Kefka stated.

"Are they safe?" Saix asked.

"Yes, they are the safest they can be, besides with your family of course." Sazh said.

"We have custody over them! You will return them to us!" Xehanort ordered.

"On the contrary…you may have guardianship but what will happen if the police find out about Sora's abuse?" Sazh asked.

"What?" Xehanort asked.

"Snow and Lightning both did a thorough check on injuries on both boys; let's just say if you expect to even get close to them before the trial you're more likely to wind up dead." Sazh commented.

"They couldn't kill us." Xehanort said.

"Lightning is a member of a guard unit, she can get away with it, and Snow…well he can't be stopped when he sets his mind to something." Sazh said.

"Is that a threat?" Edea asked.

"No, a warning." Sazh stated.

Edea stood with her two clients and they left swiftly and without saying goodbye. Sazh just smiled before grabbing his stuff to head out. Rygdea hurried over to him and stopped him at the door.

"Can we go see them?" He asked.

"No, that would be unwise at this point. They are safe; you'll be getting a call from them here soon." Sazh promised.

"Thank you." Rygdea said.

Sazh nodded before leaving the room. Saix and Lexaeus stood near and they waited for Rygdea. They followed him out and towards the mansion all three in deep thought.

_~Bodhum~_

Sora opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He looked around to see a room he hadn't been in for a long time. He looked out the window near his bed to see it overlooking the beach of Bodhum, a town near Destiny Islands. As he smiled at the scene he didn't hear the door open.

"I see you're awake." A male voice said kindly.

Sora turned to look at the man and smiled. "Yeah…what happened?"

The blonde hair man walked over to him. He wore a white vest partially unzipped to reveal his chest and black jeans. Covering his shoulder length blonde hair was a black bandanna. His blue eyes shined through his bangs, his face freshly shaven.

"Your twin called me to help you guys out." The man replied.

"Snow…where is Vanitas?" Sora asked.

"Downstairs with Serah." Snow told him.

"I see…" Sora replied.

"I drove all the way from here to the abandoned house the two of you were at…" Snow began.

_~Flashback~_

_Snow got out of the car as he looked at the run down house in front of him. He walked over to the door and knocked. He didn't receive an answer, not that he was surprised._

"_Yo? Anyone there?" Snow asked._

_He still received no answer._

"_Vanitas? Sora? This is Snow, Snow Villiers." He tried again._

_The door opened a crack and golden eyes stared at him. "Are you really Snow?"_

"_Yes I am, Vanitas." Snow replied._

"_How do you know I'm Vanitas?" Vanitas asked._

"_Sora has blue eyes that rival the ocean." Snow said._

"_Fine…" Vanitas let him in._

_Snow immediately went to Sora and caressed his face gently. Vanitas watched feeling slightly agitated at this guy. Snow picked Sora up and headed to his car. Vanitas followed remaining on guard._

"_I expect an explanation on the way." Snow said buckling Sora in._

"_You'll get one…how do you know my brother?" Vanitas asked._

"_That will be explained after your explanation." Snow said as he and Vanitas got into the car._

_As they drove Vanitas told him everything he could remember. Snow listened intently, growing angry with the uncles as the story continued. He glanced back in the mirror at Sora and his eyes softened._

"_So what's your relationship to my brother?" Vanitas asked._

"_I'm his ex." Snow told Vanitas._

"_Ex?" Vanitas asked surprised._

"_We had been dating for a year before deciding to separate. It was shortly before his grandparents died." Snow told him._

"_Why?" Vanitas asked._

"_Sora knew that while I loved him I also loved someone else." Snow answered._

"_Who?" Vanitas asked._

"_Unfortunatly your cousin Serah." Snow said._

"_So you dumped him for a girl? Our cousin no less?" Vanitas asked angry._

"_We're not together yet…but look Sora gave me his blessing to go ahead…it was Sora who suggested we break up." Snow told Vanitas._

"_oh…" Vanitas said._

"_Does Sora have a person he's dating?" Snow asked._

"_Yes, Riku." Vanitas answered._

"_Riku…" snow stared at the road ahead, the rest of the ride passed in silence._

_~End Flashback~_

"Snow…" Sora began.

"It's fine…I'm just glad you're okay now." Snow told him.

Sora smiled sadly as the blonde stood to leave the room. He looked back out the window and sighed.

**~End ch. 8~**

**Poll: Sephiroth's significant other?**

**Rygdea: 8**

**Genesis: 5**

**Winner: Rygdea! (Sephi is Sora's stepdad!)**

**Poll: Can anyone guess what I meant by the mansion will be burned down by an 'accidental' fire? Also who starts the fire?**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**nejisoifon-love91: Thanks for the review!**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer: They will!**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Same for me!**

**Mrs. Zach Porter: I already have a plan!**

**JadeDawn: its okay, Sora is safe now!**

**Cazzylove: Thanks for the review!**

**PUMPKIN MASTERETTE: No Axel wouldn't start the fire.**

**serradragon: You gave me the idea for Snow being Sora's past relationship (originally it was supposed to be Namine).**

**carolina1k: Thanks for the review!**

**persona3adict: Glad you like the prequel ideas!**

**darkmoonfairy16: Yep!**

**Valkyria Raven: Thanks for the review.**

**Dinnerwarrior: I'm thinking of having in the epilogue Riku have his hair cut short like it is in Dream Drop Distance.**

**Animedprincess: I like the title! Thanks!**

**SIHN: Yes, it is cool.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**~Complication~**

Vanitas watched the stairs patiently as he waited for Snow to return from his brother's room. He did not like the guy for some reason. Snow just seemed too cocky and stubborn for his tastes, he preferred Riku to Snow, but he had to get along with Snow. He was the one who helped them escape.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a door close upstairs and footsteps approaching the stairs. He watched as Snow descended the stairs casting a look in Vanitas' direction before heading to the kitchen. Vanitas heard him get a glass and pour something in it before returning to the living room. Vanitas recognized the scent of coffee fill the room.

They sat there in silence as Snow drank his coffee. Vanitas watched the stairs bored as he waited for something to happen. He needed to talk to the man who was his brother's ex-boyfriend but didn't feel like starting the conversation.

"If you have something to say then say it."

Vanitas looked at Snow. "Fine, do you truly not love Sora?"

"We broke up isn't that answer enough?"

"Not with the way you've been acting."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"I am."

"Well why do you think I still hold feelings for Sora?"

"The way you acted when you first came to get us. Then you got awfully tight-lipped when I mentioned Riku."

"Riku…what's this Riku like?"

"Why do you care?"

Snow glared. "I just want to know that he's treating Sora right."

"I wouldn't really know…never saw them together to often…Sora's crazy about him though. If I remember correctly he used to be a flirt and before they got together he was chasing after Sora if I heard right. He's defiantly looks the part of a player."

"I see…" Snow growled.

Vanitas watched Snow carefully, taking in his reactions. He had a small smirk as he came up with a plan.

"I know they slept together…"

Snow's eyes snapped open. "What?" He asked dangerously.

"Yeah…heard it was after they watched some sex movie…"

"Sora would never do that."

"He would…ever since he started dating Riku I heard he became very frisky."

Snow's eyes narrowed. "Sora isn't like that."

"How would you know?"

"Because he still acts like the Sora I love and will always love. I'd never let some player take him from me willingly."

Vanitas smirked. "Oh?"

Snow flushed as he realized what he'd just admitted. "Crap…"

"Sora and Riku haven't done anything…they were walked in on before it went too far…Riku was a player but isn't anymore I hear…he's been waiting for Sora to return home."

Snow released a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

"But you're still not willing to let Sora go so easily?"

"Of course not…when we separated it wasn't just because I thought I had feelings for Serah…I was going through a rough time and didn't want Sora to know…now that I know of Sora's situation I don't want to let him go."

"Well where were you when his grandparents died? Why care for him now?"

"I've always cared for him."

They sat there in silence as Vanitas took this information in. He still didn't feel that he could trust this guy completely.

"I won't let Riku take him from me so easily."

Vanitas watched as Snow stood and left the room. He distantly heard the door to the outside open and close before he sighed.

"You're the one that let Riku get him so easily."

_~Riku~_

Riku stared out the window of his house worriedly. They had been informed of Sora and Vanitas' situation but that hadn't stopped Riku from worrying. He just hoped that this Snow guy and Sora's cousins would protect them.

**~End ch. 9~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**nejisoifon-lover91: Thanks for the review.**

**serradragon: I decided Genesis will be in the story! As for Sora's mother…I have no idea…I never thought of it too much…I do have a slight idea though…you'll find out in the prequel. **

**Mrs. Zach Porter: Thanks for the review.**

**XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX: Possible Sora and Snow action.**

**XamierTheNobody: Well hope you beat them!**

**JadeDawn: Thanks for the review.**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Riku will definitely be jealous.**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer: That'd be real funny.**

**carolina1k: Thanks for the review.**

**SIHN: Thanks for the review.**

**SHR0UD: Yup!**

**Cazzylove: Thanks for the review.**

**Lil JJ: Sora will be so excited!**

**Neko Serena: I know it was so out of the blue!**

**PUMPKIN MASTERETTE: I prefer Riku and Sora also.**

**darkmoonfairy16: Yes they will!**

**Dinnerwarrior: I might do Riku's new look later on in this story.**

**Animesaki: Sora and Hope are the perfect Ukes.**

**Bloodred 321: Thanks for the review.**

**Valkyria Raven: Thanks for the review. **

**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~All there is left to do is wait~**

Rygdea sighed as he leaned back in his chair at his desk. He looked out the window of his apartment in boredom. It was only three days until the trial. Three days remaining till he could see his sons again. Three days remaining till they could finally be a family again. He could make it through these three days.

"You okay?" A deep voice asked from the doorway.

Rygdea turned to the door and smiled at Sephiroth, who stood there shirtless. "Yeah, just thinking about the trial."

"Only three more days."

Rygdea smiled. "Yeah…"

"Nervous?" Sephiroth leaned against the desk, and watched Rygdea.

"A little bit. I can't wait to see my boys again."

Sephiroth smiled. "I can't either."

Rygdea smiled at Sephiroth who leaned down, making Rygdea lean back in his chair a bit. Their lips connected in a simple kiss before Sephiroth pulled back. Rygdea blushed at the man's actions but smiled despite it.

"When will we tell them?" Sephiroth asked.

"I was thinking once the trial is over, and we're all together again."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Rygdea sighed. "Yeah…"

Sephiroth gave him a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

"I just hope…everything goes alright…with all the evidence we have we'll definitely win…but if they try something afterwards…"

"If they try anything I'll kill them."

Rygdea looked at Sephiroth shocked. "What?"

"I'd kill to protect your kids, especially Sora."

"Seph…"

Rygdea was interrupted by Sephiroth once again claiming his lips. The kiss was broken and Rygdea just rested in Sephiroth's arms.

_~Saix~_

Saix looked through family photos and sighed. Three more days to go. He was sure they'd win but he had a bad feeling. He pulled out a photo of their entire family before Sora and Vanitas were born. Their dad was still around at that point and their mother pregnant.

Their mother was sitting on a bench in the garden and smiling at the camera. Her wavy reddish-brown hair came to just mid shoulder as her red eyes sparkled. Her right hand was on her stomach in a loving way as she leaned against Rygdea.

Saix and his siblings sat around them in some position or another. Ventus and Roxas were in their carriers sleeping on the bench next to their parents. Demyx was playing with the grass as Terra was chasing a butterfly. Zack and Cloud sat under a tree nearby asleep as Marluxia was picking flowers for their mom. Saix sat near the bench keeping an eye on his siblings.

"Is that your mother?" A voice asked.

Saix turned to see Xemnas standing behind him. "Yes."

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Cissnei Shuriken Swan."

"That her full name?" Xemnas asked looking confused.

Saix laughed. "Yeah…grandfather chose some strange names."

"You know you never have told me much about your grandparents."

"Well on my mother's side it's my Grandfather Veld and Grandmother Elfé."

"Oh?"

"Mom got her hair color from our grandmother. They had four daughters, including mom."

"Four? Dang…women can be so tedious…who'd want more than one…"

"My aunt Mayu is the mother of Lightning and Serah. She married my uncle Rod which is how they got pink hair."

"What about your other aunts?"

"My aunts Mira and Kina. I think they married, we lost contact after mom left."

"And you're other side of the family?"

"My grandmother Reina and my grandfather Bartz."

"Did they have any other kids?"

"Besides my father and uncle they did. My aunts Jihl and Yeul."

"I've never heard of them before…"

"Aunt Jihl is a bitch who doesn't care about family and Yeul is the youngest sibling, attending college."

"You have a large family…"

"Ha-ha. I know…I can't believe it either…well you probably won't meet them very often…that'd take forever."

"Why does your family like big families?"

"Well…when my grandparents were young it was common to have a large family to help carry on the name. As for my mother and father I remember hearing them say they just wanted a family full of love and happiness."

"I see…" Xemnas smiled at Saix.

Saix blinked, "You got me talking about my family just to make me get my mind off of the trial didn't you?"

Xemnas leaned down and claimed Saix's lips hungrily in answer. Saix was pushed back against the desk as he wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck.

_~Sora~_

Sora sighed as he sat on the front lawn of the house. It was so peaceful and he didn't have to worry if he'd be punished for any little action. He sighed though when he remembered he had three days to go. Three days till he could be reunited with his father and brothers. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a photo that was folded in half. He smiled as he looked it over.

His mom was standing on the beach in front of their house and was hugging him tightly. At the time of the picture he was in late elementary school. Next to her with a hand around her shoulder was a tall man with reddish-brown hair. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans with a red leather coat that came to his waist over it. Behind the man's leg was a boy around the age of six who had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a pink short sleeved dress-shirt and brown shorts, his hands were clutching the man's leg nervously.

Next to the couple was an older couple smiling at the camera. A woman with short reddish-brown hair and brown eyes wearing an olive green t-shirt and cargo pants smiled at the camera. Next to her a man, with brown hair neatly swept back and a beard with brown eyes wearing a black turtleneck and tan dress pants, had his arm around the woman's waist.

"Granny Elfé?" A female voice asked.

Sora jumped and looked behind him with a smile. "Lightning!"

Lightning walked up to him smiling. Her light pink hair was over her left shoulder as always as her pale-blue eyes looked at Sora kindly. She wore a zip up black shirt, that showed her midriff, underneath a tan and white vest with a brown miniskirt.

"Hey, sorry I haven't had much time to spend with you," Lightning sat next to him.

Sora smiled. "It's fine! You're busy! It must be tough working as a guard."

"It is…but it taught me a lot about treating people. Also my position gives me leverage to keep your uncles far away."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My friend Sazh who acts as our lawyer told them that if they tried to approach you two before the trial they might wind up dead."

Sora looked shocked. "Don't do that!"

"I would do it if my family was in danger." Lightning stated.

"Clair…"

Lightning smiled before taking the photo from Sora. "A family photo?"

"Yeah…mom, me, Genesis, Denzel, along with granny and grandpa."

"Genesis was your stepfather right? While Denzel was his adopted son?"

"Yeah…Genesis and mom both died in that crash…" Sora said sadly.

"Whatever happened to Denzel?"

"Well at the time of the crash he was visiting a family friend of Genesis. Granny was going to take him back but decided he was best left there because he had a friend there and someone connected to Genesis."

"I see…so you nervous?"

"Of course…I can't wait to be back with my dad and brothers again though."

"I bet. Well we should get inside it's getting cooler."

"Right, Light."

Lightning laughed as Sora took off running towards the house. He hadn't used her nickname in quite some time. It made her happy to see Sora back to his normal self at least a bit.

**~End ch. 10~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! This chapter was supposed to be just showing what they're doing before the trial. We'll have two more chapters counting down till the trial! Who knows what fun will happen! Snow and Sora were supposed to do some interacting here…but I decided Lightning needed some loving!**

**Wow loads of new people introduced! I got some family introductions too!**

**Character list:**

**Cissnei is from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and Before Crisis. She's a Turk who appears several times and I thought she'd fit as Sora's mom. Her name of Cissnei Shuriken Swan comes from her name in the actual game. Cissnei is the name given for her canon appearance in Crisis Core. Shuriken is her codename in Before Crisis as that's her weapon. Cisne, which her name might be derived from, means swan. **

**Veld is the leader of the Turks in Before Crisis. He seemed to fit the role of Cissnei's father being that they're both Turks. **

**Elfé the leader of Avalanche in Before Crisis. Elfé is sick due to having material embedded in her. She seemed like the type who'd be Cissnei's mom. **

**Mayu is actually known as Shotgun in Before Crisis. Since in before crisis you can name the Turks whatever you want their basis name in their weapon. **

**Kina is actually known as Knife in before crisis. Also a member of the Turks.**

**Mira is known as martial arts in before crisis. A member of the Turks.**

**Rod is another Turk from before crisis named of course after his use of a rod for his weapon. He has red hair which is why when Shotgun who is blonde and him have children they get pink hair in this story.**

**Reina is from Final Fantasy V. She's the princess of the kingdom. Reason for choosing her is the fact that she has pink hair which is what I needed for Marluxia. **

**Bartz is from Final Fantasy V. I chose him as grandfather because Reina was their grandmother.**

**Jihl is from Final Fantasy XIII like Rygdea. She's an antagonist in the game.**

**Yeul is from Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2. She's seer and watches over the events of XIII-2. **

**I'll probably make a family tree for all of the families to show their connection. The new characters mentioned will most likely only make a major appearance in the prequel that will show the family's life before they separate, possibly going as far as to show Rygdea and Cissnei's marriage. **

**Sorry if family wise it's confusing. I'm a person who loves big families so I like writing them. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**carolina1k: Thanks for the review.**

**Captain Arthur Kirkland: Aww thanks! I hope this didn't confuse you!**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Thanks for the review! I hope this installment was just as good!**

**Mrs. Zach Porter: You have good instincts on Snow!**

**darkmoonfairy16: He doesn't…Snow is a bit slow…**

**SHR0UD: Yay!**

**yukirain: Yay! Glad you like the story so far! Normally new couple pairings come from parents or just side pairings needed to fill the spaces. **

**persona3adict: thanks for the update!**

**PUMPKINMASTERETTE: YAY love triangle! Languages? Um…well English (obviously)…Spanish (a bit not the best language memory)…I'm teaching myself Japanese…I'm also learning al bhed…*thinks it over*…yup! That's it! You?**

**What will happen next? Two more days to go till the trial! What's everyone going to be doing to prepare? **

**Find out next chapter! Till then!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! I'm gonna try to get several chapters up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the guest Final Fantasy characters.**

**~Time Wearing Down~**

Kefka watched Xehanort in interest as he talked on the phone casually. At least it seemed like it was a casual conversation if one didn't know his brother. For a person who did know Xehanort they would be able to see wheels turning in his head as he came up with a plan. Kefka waited patiently, reviewing work files, as Xehanort spoke with the person on the other end.

"Yes, I see…you said the Dawn Hotel?" Kefka asked the person over the phone.

Xehanort was silent as he listened to the other person, "I see…alright then, thank you for the information. You're payment has been transferred."

Kefka watched as his brother hung up the phone and sat at his desk quietly. He then began to type away at his computer before turning his attention to Kefka. Kefka stood and approached him and looked at the email he had written to Rygdea. He read over it quickly, and had a confused look at what it read.

'_Rygdea we wish to meet with you, Saix, your lawyer, and I suppose three others if you want to bring them. We will meet you tomorrow at 11 a.m. at the Dawn Hotel in town.'_

"What's this about?"

"I had someone begin looking into a few hotel reservations to days closest to the trial," Xehanort explained.

"Why?"

"Well…Bodhum is quite a ways away from here, it'd be silly to waste time and money going back and forth every day for however many days this trial lasts for."

"Okay…"

"Well that means that Ms. Farron will most likely reserve rooms at a hotel for all that is accompanying the twins to the trial."

"I see…"

"Well my informant said that he found information of the hotel she will be staying at and the time of arrival."

"So you plan to get close to the twins then? And make sure they keep quiet about things."

"Yes."

Kefka smirked, this plan might work. The way it sounded it made it so they had the twins right where they wanted them. Also who was Ms. Farron to decline the other lawyers seeing the twins as well as their father.

Two more days till they got what they wanted.

_~Riku~_

Riku sighed as he went over his homework, he just couldn't concentrate on it. He was worried about Sora and the coming trial. He glanced at the time and realized that about an hour had passed and he was still on the first page. He heard the phone ring downstairs and figured it was answered when it didn't ring again.

He had two more days till he could see Sora again. Two more days till he would be able to hold him in his arms again. He jerked as he heard a knock from his door, he turned to look at it.

"Come in."

Hope entered, "Mr. Amarante just called."

"What did he need?"

"He wanted to see if we'd like to accompany him tomorrow to a meeting with Sora and Vanitas' uncles. Sephiroth and Saix are going as well."

"Sure, I'll go."

"Okay, I told him you most likely would."

"Thanks."

"He said a car will get us around 10:30."

"Wait us?"

"Yes, I asked if I could go as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, I want to be there…" Hope blushed.

"Okay then, I'll be ready by then."

Hope turned and left his room, closing the door behind him. Riku turned back to his homework and began to painstaking task of doing it. Though his mind kept wondering to the meeting the next day.

_~Lightning~ _

Lightning sighed as she sat down at her desk in the station. She grabbed the phone and dialed Sazh's number quickly. She waited for it to ring and smiled when it did.

"Yes?" Sazh asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I have the rooms at the hotel reserved, we'll be arriving at 11 tomorrow at the Dawn Hotel."

"I'll meet you there then."

"And what of the surprise for Sora?"

"All ready to go."

"Good, we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright then."

"Oh one other thing."

"Yes?"

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow…like the uncles might try something."

"I'll be on the lookout tomorrow then."

"Thanks."

Lightning hung up the phone and turned back to the reports she had to get done before going home that day. Two more days to go before the trial, and she hoped they would go smoothly.

_~Snow~_

Snow glared at his cup as he heard Sora and Serah chatting happily in the living room. He only had two more days till the trial. He was worried he wouldn't be able to protect Sora from his uncles if they tried anything. What was worrying him even more was this boyfriend of Sora's. He'd probably be seeing him sometime soon. He didn't want to let his favorite brunette go that easily.

"Hey, Sora!" Snow called to the younger boy.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure."

Snow watched the door way as Sora walked through it looking confused. Snow watched as Sora moved over to him, holding a cup of hot chocolate he had brought in from the living room.

"What did you need?"

"I wanted to talk about us."

Sora's smile fell. "There isn't really anything to discuss." He turned away and put the cup in the sink.

"Yes there is, how do you still feel about me?"

"I don't care for you in that way anymore," Sora couldn't look him in the eyes.

Snow smirked before standing and moving over to Sora, he pressed the brunette's back up firmly against the counter. There was no space left between them as their chests touched. Sora's head was turned to the side to avoid looking at Snow in anyway.

Snow lifted Sora's head as he bent down to his ear. "Sora," He whispered seductively.

Sora shivered at the feel of Snow's breath on his neck and how the older boy said his name. He could feel his face heat up already and felt ashamed. Snow moved back before moving close, stilling holding Sora's face. Their faces were only a few meters apart.

"Sora…"

Sora shivered but was able to bring his hands up to push at Snow's chest. "Snow…don't…"

Snow began to move in when he felt Sora stiffen, he looked into his eyes and saw he was afraid and sad. "Sora…"

Sora felt Snow's arms around him loosen before he was able to push the taller boy away and make a run for it. Snow just stared at the counter in shame as this happened. Two more days to go and he had pretty much blown his chances with Sora.

_~Serah~_

Serah looked up confused as Sora ran into the living room from the kitchen. Before she could say anything he had run past her to the stairs. He had bolted up them before she knew it and she heard the door slam to his room. She glanced at Vanitas who did not look too pleased and had stood to go to the kitchen.

She watched him go in there before turning and making her way up the stairs. Her pink hair over her shoulder as she walked. She wore her normal red and black plaid skirt and white sleeveless dress-shirt underneath a light pink translucent vest. When she reached Sora's room she knocked on the door and waited, when she heard no reply she opened it to see Sora lying on his bed face down.

She could hear as he cried into his pillow and she smiled sadly. She sat next to him, and ran her hands through his hair. She knew he didn't feel like talking yet and she accepted that, so she would comfort him in another way. She closed her eyes as she remembered a lullaby she had sung to her from her mother.

'_Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside _

_Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure _

_Battles we can win, if we believe our souls _

_Hang in for the light, till dawn _

_Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you _

_Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere'_

As she finished the song, she realized that Sora had stopped crying. He had his head turned slightly as he listened to her sing. She smiled down at him as he smiled back, eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…" Sora muttered, "Could you sing another?"

Serah closed her eyes once again as another song came to mind.

'_Step into the rainbow, find another view _

_Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over _

_Ready to define the mists inside your heart? _

_Take a breath and start your life _

_Waves of a new day _

_Clear all the gloom away _

_Hope is what we simply need to proceed _

_Waves of a new day _

_Clear all the gloom away _

_Hope is what we simply need to proceed'_

As she finished she looked down at Sora and smiled. He was sound asleep already, he hadn't cried during the second one so his face wasn't as red but it was still obvious that he had cried. She smiled before pulling the blankets over him with a bit of a struggle and kissing his forehead.

She then quietly left the room to stop Vanitas from hurting Snow too much. Just two more days till Sora and Vanitas could happily be reunited with their family.

**~End ch. 11~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**The songs Serah sang are both from Final Fantasy XII. The first is Serah's Theme and the second is the theme of the Sunleth Waterscape. The lyrics are from the original Japanese lyrics (sung in English). **

**This was supposed to be up by Christmas but I was busy! Sorry! Merry Christmas!**

**Family Trees (Take out spaces because if I'm right they won't show up if I don't put spaces):**

**Sora's Family: http: / s101 . photobucket . com / albums / m56 / coolgamer / ?action=view¤t=ft3 . jpg**

**Rygdea's Family: http: / s101 . photobucket . com / albums / m56 / coolgamer / ?action=view¤t=ft1 . jpg**

**Cissnei's Family: http: / s101 . photobucket . com / albums / m56 / coolgamer / ?action=view¤t=ft2 . jpg**

**Cissnei remarried: http: / s101 . photobucket . com / albums / m56 / coolgamer / ?action=view¤t=ft4 . jpg**

**Lightning's Family: http: / s101 . photobucket . com / albums / m56 / coolgamer / ?action=view¤t=ft5 . jpg**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Captain Arthur Kirkland: Yay!**

**WolfPacFaan: A few more…but they'll have minor appearances…They'll most likely appear in the prequels and the side stories as family members of like Xion and such. **

**Totalanimeloverno1: Yay!**

**Valkyria Raven: Thanks!**

**darkmoonfairy16: So am I.**

**SHR0UD: yay no more grumpy!**

**Animesaki: Oh yay! You know who Rod is!**

**RenUzumaki: Hehe…Vanitas getting walked in on. Sadly I doubt that'll happen in this story, it'll probably be in a side story. And yes because overprotective brothers is fun! (My older brother just moved in with us…).**

**PUMPINMASTERETTE: Nice! Well good luck! **

**Lily Rose: What was so confusing?**

**Till next time folks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Almost Time~**

_~Sephiroth~_

Sephiroth sighed as he followed Rygdea into the hotel. Immediately their little group was noticed by Xehanort and Kefka. They walked over and he glared at the two older me as they tried to look all innocent and pleasant to their younger brother.

"Rygdea! It's good to see you got here safely. No trouble finding the place?" Kefka asked.

Rygdea frowned, "Not at all."

Lexaeus and Edea stood as Xehanort showed them to where they'd be sitting at. They sat down and as Edea looked over their group she frowned in annoyance. Her glare mainly stopped on Riku and Hope, who were dressed in semi-formal attire. Though she looked away when Sephiroth trained his own glare on her.

"So why are we here?" Saix asked.

"Just to have lunch and talk the day before," Xehanort answered.

"You know there is nothing I'd rather do right now then…oh wait ignore you guys," Rygdea said in a tone of annoyance.

"You shouldn't speak to your older brother's that way," Xehanort reprimanded.

Rygdea glared at him, "At the moment I can speak to you any way I want."

Edea cleared her throat, "Why don't we begin eating?"

Despite the older men claiming to have wanted to talk they ate in silence. The two seemed to take turns turning to the door as if waiting for someone. Their eyes widened as if they saw the person who just arrived, and Edea seemed to notice as well.

"It seems Mr. Katzroy has arrived," She said coolly.

Sephiroth and the others turned to see the lawyer approach the dining area with two small boys with him. One was obviously his son, around six years old. The other was a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes; he looked to be about eight. Sazh looked around though he froze when he saw them. Sephiroth and his group smiled, but they noticed he looked nervous as he looked at Xehanort's group.

"Sazh?" The young brunette boy asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Sazh smiled, "Nothing, we're just going to wait here."

"Will I get to meet my other brothers?"

"Other brothers?" Sazh asked as he sat them at a table, regrettably nearby.

"Yeah! Sora's older brothers! They're technically mine as well right?"

"Well…I guess they would be…they are Cissnei's children and you being from her second marriage…so yeah."

The boy shook his head, "I'm not from her second marriage."

Sazh looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I was adopted before my dad married her."

"Oh…right…but still you're family."

"Sora would say the same thing!" Denzel smiled happily.

Sazh smiled back, "I kind of figured he would."

_~Saix~_

"Did that kid just say…?" Sephiroth began.

Saix nodded watching the kid, "He's Sora's step-brother…"

"What will this mean for you guys then?" Riku asked Rygdea.

"I don't know…Sora might want us to adopt him…"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You haven't won the trial yet," Xehanort sneered.

Saix and Rygdea both glared at the two men in anger. Xehanort just looked smugly at his watch and his smirk grew even larger. He turned his attention to Sazh's table where they all noticed he had checked his watch too. He stood up and excused himself, telling Denzel to watch his son, Dajh.

"Is it time?" Kefka chuckled.

"Yup, should be any minute now," Xehanort stated with a smirk.

They waited in silence, Saix and his group wondering just what they were waiting for. They seemed to have planned something, and from Sazh's reaction to seeing them it wasn't a good thing. Saix turned his head back to where the two children sat to see they had moved he could faintly see them at the giant fish tank in the center of the hotel lobby.

As he glanced around once more he stopped as he noticed a familiar spiky haired brunette walk into the hotel. His eyes widened as he stood in shock and just stared at the brunette as a pink haired girl appeared next to him. They were chatting excitedly as they began to make their way to the dining area, not really paying attention to who sat there.

"What's wrong?" Rygdea asked.

"Sora…"

"So they've arrived…" Xehanort smirked as they all turned to where Saix was looking.

_~Sora~_

Sora smiled at Sazh as he came out of the hotel, while Lightning asked him where the two guests, Sazh had apparently brought with him, were. Sazh mentioned they were in the dining area and Lightning said they could go in and to the table then. Sazh seemed awfully worried about something and looked to be about to stop them if Snow hadn't interrupted by arguing with Vanitas again.

They made our way to the table, though Sora blinked as he realized no one was there. Sora began to look around just in case they had the wrong table; he froze though as his eyes locked on a table nearby. Sure he was relieved to see his father and eldest brother, Riku, Sephiroth and Hope but he also felt fear as he saw Xehanort and Kefka.

"Oh no…where are they?" Serah said worriedly.

Sora ignored her as if he was frozen, "Sora? Earth to Sora!"

"Huh?" Sora snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Do you know where Denzel would go?"

"Denzel? What's he got to do with this?"

Serah sighed, "Lightning had Sazh bring him here as a surprise. She thought it'd make you feel better."

"Denzel!" Sora said just slightly a little lower then a yell.

They waited for a few with Serah growing impatient. Sora smiled as he noticed Denzel approach, pulling Dajh along with him. Denzel looked happy to see him and ran over as soon as they were close enough that Dajh wouldn't go off again. Denzel wrapped his arms tightly around Sora's waist and Sora smiled happily hugging him back.

"Denzel! How are you! You're looking great! I missed you so much!" Sora said excitedly.

"I missed you too! I'm great; Tifa's been taking good care of me! I made several friends!"

Sora began to say something but was interrupted by Serah, "Excuse me!"

Denzel let go off Sora and looked at Serah, "Yes?"

"Where were you two?" Serah asked Dajh and Denzel.

"Dajh went to the fish tank…"

"Didn't Sazh tell you to stay put! What if something happened! You should listen to what people tell you! We were worried! We came over here expecting to see you to find you aren't here! I mean really what were you two thinking?" Serah scolded.

Dajh looked about ready to cry, while Denzel looked sorry, "Hey Serah, it was an honest mistake," Sora defended them.

Serah rounded on him, "Sora! You can't go easy on kids! If you let them get away with it without a scolding they'll keep doing it! Don't you know that?"

Sora sighed but smiled, "I know, I know…"

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"Sora!"

Sora smiled as Serah began to laugh and she ruffled the kids' heads giving them each a piece of candy. Sora turned slightly as he felt eyes watching him and gulped as he saw Xehanort smirking at him. Sora looked away, hand grasping his arm a bit where he was still injured.

"Sora?" Serah questioned.

"I…"

"Yo what are you guys doing?" Snow said as he lifted Sora off his feet by his waist.

"Snow!" Sora cried in surprise as he was held to Snow's chest.

Snow chuckled as he watched them, though Serah didn't look too pleased. Snow rolled his eyes and put Sora back down on the ground reluctantly. Sora quickly moved away looking down at the ground, Serah seemed to become a shield between him and Snow, though that put him closer to Xehanort.

"Snow! I was just thinking of something!" Serah said excitedly.

"What?"

"Well this is the best place for a nice date! Want to go on one?"

"You're right Serah!"

Sora looked hopeful that Snow would go out with Serah, "Great you two have-"

"Sora will you go on a date with me like old times?"

Sora froze in shock at this as did Serah. Snow just smiled happily at the two of them, unaware of the tension he just caused.

_~Snow~_

Snow smiled at Sora and waited for his reply, though his smile dropped as he noticed a few things. One he noticed Serah clench her hands into fist and her smile turn into a frown, and two he noticed Sora's shocked look. Though both these went fairly unnoticed as he felt someone staring him down. He looked towards where he felt the heated stare coming from directly at a silver-haired boy, about Sora's age.

He stared the boy down, not liking how the boy was glaring at him. The kid reminded him of Vanitas at that moment and that was pissing Snow off. Though he smirked as he also remembered this was Sora's hometown now. That meant that the kid was probably Sora's boyfriend, if his glare was any indication.

His eyes swiftly moved over the other members of the table and felt a little bit more intimidated by those that sat nearest the silver-haired boy. A man with blue hair, slightly older then Snow was staring him down. The brown haired man, who resembled Sora a bit, didn't look too pleased but was more preoccupied with looking over Sora, probably Sora's dad. Snow frowned as he noticed another silver-haired guy, looking like an older version of the kid, glaring at him in disapproval. The last one was a kid with blonde hair, Snow could tell from looking at him that he seemed to be like Sora in a way.

Snow's gaze traveled to the other occupants that had caught his attention, and he was immediately on guard. The first, an older man, looked like a villain from one of those videogames. While the second looked like a clown but Snow could tell he was just as menacingly looking as the first man. It didn't take Snow long to realize they were probably Sora's uncles, what with the way they were watching Sora.

_~Riku~_

Riku glared at the blonde haired guy that joined Sora's group. How dare he ask Sora out on a date, it was obvious from how Sora was acting he didn't seem comfortable around the guy. Also what was that old times stuff? Did Sora date him before he moved? The guy really got on Sora's nerves. Riku could also tell there was some tension between the girl, Serah, and the guy.

_~Serah~_

Serah was getting really fed up with how Snow was acting. He and Sora break up agreeably and she begins to see him, they weren't technically dating yet. Then he begins to become distant and when Sora returns he's all over Sora. Serah wasn't mad at Sora; it wasn't his fault after all. She looked at Snow with a glare that caught his attention.

"You stupid jerk!" She shouted before slapping him.

Before anyone could say anything she had grabbed Sora's hand and Denzel's and was pulling the two of them towards the exit. They passed Lightning, Vanitas, and Sazh entering as they did so.

"Where are you going?" Lightning asked.

"Out! Away from that idiot!" Serah said with a huff.

_~Lightning~_

Lightning watched as her sister left the hotel angrily before turning to where Snow now stood with just Dajh. She sighed annoyed as she began making her way over there. Snow seemed to notice her anger and tried to leave but Vanitas beat her to him.

"What the hell did you do now?" Vanitas demanded.

Snow glared at the younger boy, "I just asked Sora on a date."

"Haven't we already told you he has a boyfriend? Also didn't you learn your lesson from yesterday?" Vanitas continued angrily.

Lightning blinked, "What happened yesterday?"

"This moron," Vanitas pointed at Snow, "Tried to kiss Sora by force."

Lightning heard a chair pushed back hurriedly as someone stood and noticed Rygdea standing up along with Saix and a boy, she guessed was Riku. She shook her head at them as if asking them to stay out of it.

"Snow, I brought you with me because you're a friend of Sora and Serah. I don't particularly like you especially with the way you treat them. First your with Sora, then you two break up because you like Serah, you're seeing Serah but not together, then you're wanting to be with Sora. Can't you make up your mind?" Lightning asked annoyed.

"Light-" Snow began.

"No, I'm tired of you hurting them. The only reason you're here is because you're intimidating. Now you'll be rooming with Sazh and Dajh, Sora and Denzel will have a room with Vanitas, and I shall share a room with Serah."

"Will you-" Snow began again.

"No I won't listen now take the bags to your rooms. I have something I must discuss with someone."

Lightning walked past them and straight to where Rygdea and the others sat. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up before sitting down. She ignored the others as Sazh led them to their rooms.

"It's nice to see you again, Uncle Rygdea," She greeted.

"Same to you," Rygdea smiled.

"So the trials tomorrow, till then I want all of you to stay away from Sora and Vanitas," Lightning stressed this by glaring at Xehanort and Kefka.

"What about-" Riku began.

"That goes for you as well."

"You can't boss us around!" Kefka snapped.

"I know I can't but I can threaten you."

"What would you do?" Xehanort asked.

"I could always arrest you for several things," Lightning threatened.

Xehanort glared at her and she stared back at him coolly. Xehanort stood with his lawyer and Kefka and they left angrily. Lightning stood as she smiled at her uncle and cousin before saying goodbye and heading off to find where her sister had dragged Sora away too.

The trial was the next day.

**~End ch. 12~**

**Finally finished! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with school and work. Also I went to Naka-Kon…I had a panel for that so that took up my time as well. So sorry to make you all wait!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**MrCoopCake formerly SIHN: I am planning on doing yaoi…it'll most likely be in the side-stories. I'm trying to fit it in!**

**RenUzumaki: Right! Trial starts soon!**

**Mrs. Zach Porter: Well they didn't meet but they did see each other. Looks like Riku hates Snow too. Vanitas probably just punched Snow…**

**Totalanimeloverno1: I might have the fight in a side story.**

**Shr0ud: More than the uncles?**

**PUMPKINMASTERETTE: Thanks for the review.**

**yuki rimer: I already have someone in mind, thanks for the suggestion though!**

**Bloodred 321: Thanks for the review.**

**Animedprincess: Ha-ha no problem! And he will get a break soon…hopefully.**

**darkmoonfairy16: Neither can I…I'm trying to give Riku a good rival though…**

**Kaede Kuro: Thanks for the review.**

**shebacatb10: The court case will go well…if the uncles back off though? Possibly.**

**Well till next time folks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**How is everyone? I hope you all liked the last chapter! At the end of this chapter I have a special request for all of my readers if they chose to take it up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Trial Tensions~**

The court room buzzed with talk among the people that had come to observe the trial. Though the family had tried their best to keep quiet about the trial, word had still gotten out. They had been given a rather large court room with about 10 longs rows of pews in three columns. The pews were separated from the main area by a wooden gate. The main area consisted of three tables, one for each party and they sat in front of the judge's pews but to the left of the juror's seats. The witness testament box was to the left of the Judge's seat with the clerk seated to the right. There were officers situated at the entrance to the rooms and the exits to keep the trial civilized.

Sora sighed as he moved from the door to his chair in the waiting room they had been assigned. It was directly connected to the court room and to the outside, with guards outside the exit door. He pulled at the sleeve of his black suit jacket. Lightning had given him and Vanitas some old suits of their grandfather. His was a little big on him while Vanitas' fit him pretty well, but that was probably because they were older suits of their grandfather. They were plain, black coat with black slacks and a white undershirt along with a black tie.

Sora looked up as he heard someone enter the room as quietly as possible. He smiled at Lightning, as she sat in the seat across from them. She was wearing her guardian corps uniform for the trial. The uniform was a khaki coat held closed by a black belt and several buckles with blue pauldrons, gray short-sleeved turtleneck, brown tights, black boots, and a black officer's cap.

Sora sighed nervously as he shifted again, "When will the trial begin?"

"In a few, calm down. It'll all be alright," Lightning replied.

"Where's Serah?" Vanitas asked curiously.

"She's getting seats outside for herself, Dajh and Denzel along with Snow," Lightning answered.

They sat there in silence until Sazh came in from the courtroom. The three of them stood, knowing it was now time for the trial to begin. Lightning rested her hands on both Sora and Vanitas' shoulder to calm them before following them through the door. Sora was nervous as they entered the courtroom and he looked around. Their table was in the middle of the other two tables with his father and Saix at the table on the right, closest to the jurors, and his uncles at the table on the left near the door to the waiting room.

As they made their way to their table Sora looked around at all of the people who had come to observe the trial. He was nervous to see many people he didn't know, but at the same time he saw a lot of people that he did know. He saw his other brothers sitting in the pews near the front along with Serah and Denzel. Snow and Dajh sat in the row behind them with Xion, Riku, Hope, and Sephiroth. Aerith, Xemnas, Aqua, Axel, Zexion, and Leon all sat in the same row with them. The rest were people Sora didn't really know, though a few of them looked like people their uncles associated with.

Sora sat down, ignoring his uncle's stares as he looked at the table nervously. He suddenly wanted to run out of the room to the waiting room. He felt a hand squeeze his under the table and looked to Vanitas who just nodded reassuringly to him. Lightning sat to the right of Sora as Sazh sat to the left of Vanitas closest to their uncles. The murmuring in the room began to rise amongst the strangers in the room which made Sora's nervousness heighten.

"All rise for Judge Eraqus," The clerk shouted.

Everyone in the courtroom rose from their seats as an older man, about Xehanort's age entered. He had long black hair tied back into a high ponytail and a mustache and goatee. He wore black judge robes and had a kind look as he looked towards Sora and Vanitas. He took his seat and everyone else in the room followed suit.

"We will now begin the custody trial over Vanitas Personatus Amarante and Sora Caelum Amarante," The clerk read. "This trial is between the parties of their father, Rygdea Lindblum Amarante, and their uncles, Xehanort Atrum Amarante and Kefka Pagliaccio Amarante."

"We will now begin the trial, Mr. Amarante may you come to the stand?" Eraqus asked Rygdea.

Rygdea stood and approached the stand. The clerk approached with a bible, and Sora thought it was funny that they'd need to do the oath in a custody trial. Then again with so much going on, it did seem important.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the clerk asked Rygdea.

"I swear," Rygdea stated.

"Who wishes to begin questioning?" Eraqus asked.

Edea stood and approached Rygdea, "Why didn't Sora live with you before now?"

"Cissnei and I had a falling out, because I was too involved in my work she left and took Sora with her."

"Why only Sora though? Did you do something to him when he was younger? To make her want to get him away from you?"

"If you are implying that I hurt my son then you are wrong," Rygdea growled.

"Then tell me why?"

"Probably because Sora's the youngest…he's also the one who needed the most care," Rygdea stated.

"Care? Why is that? Surely his twin needed as much as him?"

"Vanitas was born healthy, Sora wasn't…"

"How do you mean?"

"During Cissnei's last pregnancy we were looking forward to having our last child. We decided that nine children would be enough."

"Nine? But you have ten?"

"When Cissnei went into labor with Vanitas we were so happy…After he was born I thought everything went smoothly until I heard one of the nurses panic."

"Panic?" Edea asked.

"Apparently Cissnei had been carrying a second child that had been hidden by Vanitas during the ultrasounds."

"So you mean you had no idea that Sora was to be born?"

"Nope, I was worried about what was going on; terrified that Cissnei might have had too tough of a labor. It wasn't until I heard another baby crying that I calmed a bit. I was told what happened."

"What was your reaction to Sora?"

"Well we were both surprised, having gone nine months thinking we were only having one baby. After we got over our initial shock we were happy and felt blessed at the same time."

"So what care did Sora need?"

"Well since he wasn't even known about his weight was low when he was born and he had a weak heart at first."

"So Sora needed just a bit more care then the rest? Why do you think Cissnei only took Sora?"

"I think it was because she felt she couldn't give the others the life they'd want, Sora she felt needed her the most."

"Why didn't she take Vanitas?"

"I don't know! She probably felt Vanitas would be better off with me."

"Yet you let him be taken by Xehanort? Why is that?"

"I kept getting piled with work! I couldn't impose on Saix to care for a baby and Xehanort said he'd only look after him till my work lessened, which it never did."

Edea smirked at seeing Rygdea get angry, "That is all."

Sora watched as his father retook his seat next to Saix. His mother hadn't told him about his birth, except that he was very special. He watched as Xehanort took the stand next and Lexaeus rose to question him.

"Why did you take Vanitas in?"

"Because he was the youngest, I didn't think my younger brother could handle raising him," Xehanort explained.

"Why not take any of the others? They were raised pretty much by Saix who, at the time, was young himself."

"We didn't keep in contact with Rygdea much; we had assumed Vanitas was the one with the weak heart."

"So you took him to help with his medical problems?"

"Yes."

"And then why did you take Sora after he moved in with his brothers?"

"We believed that he would want to be with his twin."

"No further questions at this time."

The court room was silent except for the attorneys speaking with their clients on the next move. Sora sat back in his chair as he waited for what was to happen next. He jolted as he saw Sazh stand next, making everyone quiet.

"I wish to call Sora to the stand."

Sora's eyes widened before he nervously made his way to the stand. As he took his seat and recited the oath he felt even worse. Everyone was looking at him as Sazh approached with a kind smile.

"Sora, can you tell me about your time before you moved in with your brothers?"

"Well…I was raised with my mom and my grandparents till I was about…six or seven then my mom married Genesis."

"Did you have any problems with your weak heart?"

"No, sir. The only medical problems I had was…when I developed Catena Memoria."

"What is Catena Memoria?"

"It's an illness that messes with a person's memories. It normally puts the person in a state where their memories seem to have been altered or they forget their memories. The last stage of the illness was a near comatose sleep to restore the balance."

"Was there any other medical problems in your family?"

"Well…I know Denzel had Geostigma which is why he moved to our friend Tifa's house. I also know that both Serah and Lightning developed crystal stasis."

"Wasn't there a vaccine you could take to avoid these diseases?"

"There was but it was too expensive…that's why mom and Genesis had to take Denzel away so I wouldn't catch Geostigma."

"I see…no further questions for you," Sazh stated. "Can I call Vanitas to the stand?"

Sora went back to his seat as Vanitas took the stand. Vanitas seemed much more relax then he did.

"Vanitas what was your life like with your uncles?"

"They pretty much just left me alone. We'd only see each other at meal times."

"Did you get any of the illnesses that Sora mentioned?"

"Never, my uncles made sure to get me vaccinated. I remember Kefka saying they bought a load of the stuff and were going to re-sell it."

"So you never realized that they sold the vaccines at a price about 5 times higher than it was originally?"

"No, I didn't."

"You also probably didn't realize that most of the stock went to back water towns? Where they couldn't pay the price? Towns such as Destiny Islands."

"No…I hadn't…I know they mentioned it and when I asked I was told that those towns weren't being affected."

"So how do you feel knowing that your uncles sold the price of the vaccine too high that it may have cost Sora his own life?"

Vanitas' eyes widened, "What?"

"Many of the diseases Sora mentioned are spreadable. Geostigma was the deadliest I believe. Sora was in contact with a person who had it and had to be separated. The chances of survival for Geostigma are low in all ages. The vaccine was too high for people to buy."

"This has nothing to do with the case!" Xehanort roared.

"I believe it does, considering you knew Cissnei lived in Destiny Islands. You kept tabs on her and Sora. Even going so far as to know what illnesses had hit her family."

Xehanort look stunned, "What?"

"Lightning did some research and found that you hired someone to keep tabs. Yet you didn't lower the price for even your sister-in-law to provide medicine for your nephew."

"That doesn't mean anything…"

"It means you were indirectly involved in the death of Cissnei."

The court room was silenced immediately. A few quiet murmurs were heard as Sora's eyes widened. Xehanort seemed floored as did most of the other people at the tables.

"What?"

"If you had lowered the price of the Vaccine Cissnei wouldn't have had to go all the way to Midgar with Denzel to separate him from Sora. She wouldn't have had to go back to Destiny Islands to care for Sora that night. She and Genesis wouldn't have been run off the road either if it hadn't been for the price of the Vaccine," Sazh accused.

"Silence! Such accusations without proof are not welcomed here, Mr. Katzroy," Eraqus stated.

Sazh bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I have no further questions."

They all sat back in silence as they waited for someone to make the next move. Lexaeus broke the silence as he stood and held an envelope in his hands. He handed the envelope to the clerk who brought and overhead and screen to view the photos.

"This is evidence against Xehanort and Kefka for child abuse. These photos were delivered and taken by Vanitas."

Sora's head dropped as the pictures were shown on the screen. They showed his back all bloody and the skin broken apart from the whips. He felt himself wince as he clenched his eyes shut, remembering the pain. He felt a hand take his own into a comforting grasp and was pulled closer to someone. He realized from the way he was pulled that he now was leaning against Vanitas.

He heard voices begin to rise throughout the room. They were most likely reactions to the injuries Sora had in the pictures. Sora moved closer to Vanitas to try and block out the noise as he waited. He heard Eraqus command everyone to quiet down but it seemed to take a while.

"With all the evidence and the statements we will now go to the jury to decide," Eraqus stated.

**~End ch. 13~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I tried to update sooner but this spring break's been hectic. I got my wisdom teeth removed. **

**Also I have a request to all of my readers! I wanna do a promotional video of the series! Thing is there aren't any pictures I can use that really symbolize the story. I'm wondering if any of you would like to do some pictures for the promo vid? In exchange I'll do a story just for you (probably just a one shot or a side story to a series already up). **

**I only request a few specific pics that detail the story more importantly:**

**A picture of the siblings**

**A picture of each sibling with their flower (for instance Sora with the Morning Glory)**

**Couple pics**

**Maybe some of the major plot points in the story**

**Other than that I'll take anything. If you like this idea let me know a good way to get the pics from you guys (groups on facebook, deviantart whatever.) **

**Thank you!**

**Meanings:**

**Vanitas Personatus Amarante – Vanitas is the Latin word for Vanity or Emptiness. Personatus is the Latin word for masked. Seeing as Vanitas is masked I wanted to do something with masked for his middle name, and Latin sounded like a good language.**

**Sora Caelum Amarante – Sora's name is Japanese for sky. Caelum is Latin for sky as well.**

**Rygdea Lindblum Amarante – Lindblum is the name of Rygdea's ship in Final Fantasy XIII.**

**Xehanort Atrum Amarante – Xehanort uses the power of darkness so his middle name Atrum means Dark.**

**Kefka ****Pagliaccio ****Amarante – Kefka looks like a clown so the Italian word for clown is Pagliaccio. Also Pagliaccio is a possible resemblance to his last name of Palazzo.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**WolfPacFaan: Snow normally can't score any brownie points.**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Ooh…I love your idea! In fact I might use it as a side story!**

**RenUzumaki: They'll be adorable together!**

**Shr0ud: I hope I did this right…**

**HelixRosario: Thanks for the review.**

**darkmoonfairy16: Nope he won't.**

**Bloodred 321: Thanks for the review.**

**MrCoopCake: I'm trying to update them all.**

**angelkit: thanks for the review.**

**Animesaki: Ha-ha I hope you do help Riku.**

**PUMPKIN MASTERETTE: yes go Lightning! I'm near the beginning of both games actually.**

**Till next time folks!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Quick Thinking~**

The jury had left the room a half hour ago and everyone sat quietly in the courtroom. Sora still leaned against Vanitas for support as they waited quietly. He could feel several people watching him with what he could only guess as sympathy. Sora jolted as he heard the door open and several feet entering the room.

He glanced up to see that the jurors had returned to the room. Everyone seemed to have their eyes trained on the jury as the head of them stood up. Eraqus nodded indicating he could give their decision.

"We have reviewed all of the evidence and the questioning thoroughly." The man stated.

Eraqus nodded, "What is your decision?"

"We find Xehanort and Kefka guilty of child-abuse and give custody of the twins back to their father Rygdea."

The noise in the room rose to a roar at the decision and the rest of what Eraqus said went right over Sora's head. He was just so happy he could be back with his family. He felt Vanitas hold him close as Lightning hugged them both. He didn't notice his uncles being led away; he only noticed that he was able to go to his father and brothers now.

He and Vanitas were both pulled into deep hugs from all members, even Saix. As they walked out of the courtroom he noticed a few reporters waiting for them. Sazh and Lexaeus dealt with the press as the family was led out of the court. Before Sora could react he felt himself being pulled into a deep hug by someone from behind.

He could tell from how most of his family and friend's expressions darkened that it was Snow. He was eventually released when Riku came forward and glared at Snow. Snow returned the glare with one of his own. Sora sighed as he could practically feel their animosity to each other. He knew he needed to settle this now.

"Snow? Stop glaring at Riku." Sora said looking at his ex.

"Sora…" Snow began.

"Also I'm sorry but I don't return your feelings at all. I prefer being with Riku then being with you." Sora stated.

Snow sighed, looking a bit hurt, "Can I ask why?"

"You're too much of a…go with the flow guy. Your feelings shift too often and you go off on your own a lot."

"I see…well I'll still be there for you. That won't change."

"I wouldn't want that too."

Sora could still feel Riku glaring at Snow along with his family. Sazh and Lexaeus approached the group after dealing with the press. Sora could see Xehanort's driver come out of the building also. He made his way towards the group and Sora tensed.

"Xehanort told me to take you two back to the manor to get your things." He said coldly.

"We can escort them there." Sephiroth stated.

"I was asked to take them in my car. You are invited to meet us there of course."

Sephiroth looked at Rygdea questioningly and he looked like he wanted to deny what the man suggested. Rygdea sighed but nodded his approval, seeing as Xehanort and Kefka wouldn't be able to do anything to them now. Sora watched his father, having a growing sense of dread for some odd reason.

"I suppose it'll be okay. After all we'll be going to the same place so they can't pull anything," Rygdea stated.

"But…why do they have to ride with him?" Lightning asked.

"Because I don't know the way…" Rygdea admitted.

"Here are the instructions, but seeing as it might take you a while to get there we'll go ahead." The driver stated.

"Fine…" Rygdea agreed, "But if you try anything funny you will regret it."

"I do not intend to." The driver assured.

"Dad…" Sora began.

Rygdea patted him on the head and gave him a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine."

Sora nodded, though he wasn't sure he'd agree with his dad. He followed Vanitas reluctantly to the car and got in. Once they were buckled in the driver began to pull out of the parking lot. As they left the city Sora began to feel slightly anxious, though he didn't know why. It wasn't until they turned onto another road that the feeling began to grow.

From going to and from the mansion he knew this wasn't the right way. He glanced at Vanitas and could tell by his face that he agreed. Vanitas leaned forward to talk with the driver.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I believe it is! Now tell us."

"I won't matter in a few…"

Sora began to get scared as they made their way through a pretty precarious looking area. For some reason his heart felt strange as well. He felt Vanitas hold onto his hand and look at him reassuringly.

"Unbuckle your seatbelt." Vanitas ordered quietly.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Just do it. You can trust me."

Sora took the seat belt off quietly and felt himself pulled closer to Vanitas. As they reached an area with more room on the road Vanitas looked at the driver.

"Can you tell us what exactly you're going to do?"

"Xehanort told me to dispose of you, said a car accident would look good enough."

Sora felt his heart begin to beat rapidly at hearing that as Vanitas held onto him tighter, "Well too bad."

Before Sora could do anything Vanitas had leaned against the door and opened it. They both fell out of the car and onto the road. Vanitas pulled Sora up and took off down a rocky mountain trail that the car couldn't follow them on. Vanitas held onto Sora's hand as he led him down the hill safely yet quickly.

As they ran through the rocky landscape Sora couldn't help but get more worried. There was no way to tell how far they were from the path to the mansion. They stopped to rest after they ran for a ways and Vanitas looked around their surroundings.

"Vanitas?"

"What?"

"How far do you think we are?"

"I'm not sure…I'd say maybe an hour away…if we can get back to the main road then I'll know for sure."

Sora nodded and winced slightly as he felt a funny pain in his chest. He brought his hand up to it and took a deep breath, but found it to be a bit difficult. Vanitas turned to him with a worried look as he knelt in front of him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just trying to catch my breath," Sora lied.

Vanitas watched him for a while longer before nodding; though Sora had a feeling Vanitas was still worried. Sora figured he was over thinking things since he found out about his heart condition during the trial. He was just making it worse than it was.

They set off after another few minutes of resting. The paths were steep, rocky, and dangerous to trek but Vanitas helped Sora over the worst parts. He had luckily traversed the mountain sides during his years with their uncles so he was used to the paths. Sora felt the pain grow but kept pushing it aside, especially when they came close to the main road.

Vanitas steered them to a trail that led straight to the mansion, him having recognized the area after a while. He made sure they were far enough from the main road that the driver wouldn't be able to spot them. As Vanitas looked around he noted the abandoned house not too far away which meant they were heading the right way.

Sora soon began to breathe heavier as they walked further down the road. He just hoped they'd make it to the mansion soon, he so needed to rest. He almost shouted with relief when he saw the looming shape of the mansion in the distance. Vanitas smiled as he saw the mansion begin to grow closer. From this distance he could see the outline of a couple of vehicles and people standing outside.

As they began to get closer they heard someone shouting their names. Vanitas shouted back to get their attention and raised his hands to wave. Sora ran after Vanitas as they began to hurry over to the mansion. As they got closer they slowed down as Rygdea began to run towards them.

Sora smiled before wincing as his chest hurt even more. He felt his throat tighten as the world began to sway. As he fell to the ground he heard Vanitas and his father yell out his name in worry as he was caught by his twin. His eyes closed as the world around him went black.

**~End ch. 14~**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. **

**So I have decided to make a sequel. I'm not sure of the plot just yet. I will tell you that it will involve Xehanort's son. Possibly Kefka's daughter as well. **

**Who can guess who Xehanort's son is? Or who Kefka's daughter is? I'll give you a hint respective games.**

**~Reviewer's corner~**

**Animesaki: Yup…but he was right it was just accusations.**

**WolfPacFaan: Well they will be in jail but they might cause trouble still. **

**XxSiggaMahLockerxX: thanks for the review.**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Thanks for the heart attack idea!**

**darkmoonfairy16: They would never!**

**HelixRosario: Thanks for the update.**

**PUMPKIN MASTERETTE: Marlene will be in the story; Denzel lives with her in fact.**

**KuroShiroD.T: Thanks for the review.**

**lxunderwood: Uh…yeah…**

**LunarFallOut13: Sorry it took so long!**

**silvermist1116: The best? You really think so?**

**Kreyana: A doujinshi really? I've always liked big families, also not enough kh characters to fit the families well enough. If I have Roxas and Ventus in the family then I'll make them twins. It all depends. As for Sora's sword skills, that'll probably be seen more likely in the prologue. **

**Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating recently! I've been real busy with work, getting ready for my second year of college. I've also been busy since I'm staffing at Motaku in Kansas City this year. So I've been preparing for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Together~**

Sora could hear a faint beeping sound as he began to feel himself come to. As he adjusted to the feeling of waking up after what seemed like a deep sleep the beeping became annoying. He remained still because he felt slightly sore all over. As he lay there, allowing his mind to catch up with him, he heard people talking quietly.

"The doctor wishes to speak with us. Will you two stay here and watch him?" a faint voice asked.

"Yeah, just go speak with the doctor."

Sora recognized both voices, but for some reason he couldn't place them. He faintly recognized a door opening and closing quietly as an object was moved closer to him. He felt a hand grab his own and it felt familiar.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" A new voice asked, it was close to him so he assumed it was the person holding his hand.

"The doctor said he should be." The second voice from earlier replied.

Sora finally felt like he was ready to open his eyes as his mind finally awoke enough. He forced them open, but shut them tightly as the light in the room blinded him. He opened them slightly and got accustomed to the light a bit. It was enough to allow him to see that he was in a room that was almost all white.

He groaned at the harsh light overhead bouncing off the white walls, making the room seem to be brighter then it was. He heard the chair be pushed back quickly as the person near him stood. A set of feet hurried over as the second person heard him groan. He blinked as Riku and Sephiroth faces blocked the harsh light above him.

"Sora?" Riku asked worriedly.

Sora saw Sephiroth reach for something and the bed he lay on began to rise so that he was sitting back a bit. Riku helped him take the mask that was on his face off as he showed slightly trouble with it. He blinked at them, his brain not quite working just yet.

Sephiroth looked at Riku, "I'm going to go let Rygdea know."

Riku only nodded as he sat back down next to Sora. Sora turned to look at him confused about what happened and where he was. Riku smiled reassuringly and gave him a glass of water. Sora had a bit of trouble drinking it and so Riku helped him a bit.

"What happened?" He asked after his throat was no longer dry.

Riku smiled, "You collapsed after you and Vanitas arrived at the manor. The doctor said that from all the events that happened these past few weeks and then the trial and the near attack that you became panicked. You didn't have much time to really relax and you became so stressed that your heart kind of shut down for a few seconds."

Sora's eyes widened scared, "Wh-what?"

"Rygdea will be here soon with the doctor to explain."

Sora nodded, still scared about what Riku had mentioned. His heart had stopped? The very thought scared him and he began to freak out. He calmed a bit when Riku began to rub his back comfortingly. Sora leaned against him as they waited. Not long after Sora had gotten comfortable did the door open. Rygdea walked in with Sephiroth following him and an elderly gentleman in a lab coat.

"Sora! Are you alright?" Rygdea asked as he hurried over to his youngest.

Sora nodded as he was pulled into a gentle hug, "A bit tired…but alright I suppose…"

"You gave your family quite a scare," The doctor stated.

"What happened?" Sora asked, turning his attention to the doctor.

"Well from all the stress and the fact that you pushed yourself too hard caused you to have an attack. Seeing as you were born with a weak heart this is unexpected. Technically you would have been familiar with these but your mother was able to get you medicine and treatment when you were younger. You shouldn't have anything to worry about from now on, it was just a minor attack from stress," The doctor explained.

"Is there anything he needs to do?" Rygdea asked.

"Just take it easy for a few days, maybe two weeks at most. Have him take these pills just in case," The doctor said as he held up a bottle of pills.

Sephiroth took them for Rygdea, "He should be fine after that?"

"Theoretically he should be, I'd like him to come in for tests maybe every three months just in case," The doctor told them with a smile.

"When can he be released?" Rygdea asked.

"Well you can sign his release forms now and he can go home. Absolutely no stress for the next few days." The doctor stressed.

"We understand," Sephiroth stated.

"I would like him on bed rest for at least the next three days," The doctor added.

Sephiroth nodded, "We'll make sure of it."

The doctor nodded and left the room. Rygdea turned his attention back to Sora and smiled down at him. Sora smiled back tiredly. He then looked at Sephiroth interestedly, and the older man just ruffled his hair. Riku smiled from where he stood near the bed. Rygdea reluctantly let go of Sora and moved to the door.

"I'll go sign the papers and meet you in the lobby," He told them.

Sephiroth nodded, "We'll meet you there."

Rygdea left and Sephiroth went to the chair near the window. He picked up a bag and brought it over to Sora. Sora opened it to find fresh clean clothes for him to change into. Sephiroth began to steer Riku from the room, looking back at Sora as he opened the door.

"We'll be waiting outside for you to change," He told Sora.

Sora nodded and watched as the two of them left. He carefully got out of bed and slipped on his undergarments first and then pants underneath the hospital gown. He then took it off and slipped on the t-shirt that was in the bag. He went to the door and opened it, gaining Riku's attention who was the only one outside the room.

"Where did…" Sora began.

"He went to go find a nurse, for whatever reason you need to use a wheelchair to leave the hospital."

Sora and Riku went back into the room and sat on the bed as they waited for Sephiroth to return. Sora leaned into Riku as the older boy wrapped his arm around his shoulder. They sat like that quietly as they waited, Sora getting real comfortable and feeling quiet safe with Riku with him. They looked up as Sephiroth walked in with a nurse and a wheelchair. He frowned as he looked at the object.

"Do I have to?" He asked Sephiroth.

Sephiroth nodded, "Hospital policy."

Sora sighed but got off the bed and sat in the chair carefully. He then allowed Sephiroth to wheel him out of the room and to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator Sora thought of something.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"For about…two days," Riku replied.

Sephiroth pushed Sora into the elevator as it arrived, "Rygdea sent your brothers and the others to the manor two nights ago. The only ones that stayed were Rygdea, Riku and I."

"I see…"

"Everyone was upset when they were sent home but only three visitors were allowed. Riku was too stubborn to leave and I felt I should stay to watch him," Sephiroth added.

Riku laughed, "Sure that's why."

Sora turned to him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," Sephiroth said, stopping Riku from talking.

Sora looked back at the two confused before just watching the elevator door for the rest of the ride. As they exited the elevator and headed for the doors Sora smiled when he saw he'd be home soon. The nurse that had walked down with them went outside where Rygdea had pulled up in the car. Sora slowly made his way to the car and got in the back with Riku as Sephiroth got in the front.

The ride to the manor was quiet, in fact Sora fell into a light sleep on the way. He didn't notice that the car had been parked or Sephiroth carrying him inside the manor. He was fully awake as they made it to the door. He was set on his feet as Rygdea wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Sephiroth opened the door with a slight smirk. As Sora walked in he was surprised to see his brothers and all his friends standing in the main hall.

"Welcome home!" They shouted.

"Wh-what?"

"We decided to do this, since it is you technically coming home since you were taken by our uncles," Zack explained.

Sora smiled at them as his brothers pulled him into hugs. Vanitas gave him the shortest hug of them all but he did give him a rare smile. He then received a hug from each of the girls, even Larxene, and a brief kiss on the cheek or forehead from one or two of them. The other guys just ruffled his hair or pat him on the back.

Everyone celebrated Vanitas and Sora returning home for hours, with each of the brothers getting time with Sora and Vanitas. Sora eventually slipped away from the party as he grew tired and retired to his bedroom. He smiled when he saw it was set up the way he liked it. He collapsed on his bed with a smile.

He looked up as he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Riku enter. Riku quietly made his way to the bed. He blinked when he noticed Sora was awake and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Getting ready for bed, I have permission to sleep in here."

Sora scooted over in the bed and Riku climbed in happily. Sora snuggled close to Riku as Riku's arms wrapped around him. He felt Riku's head on his and he closed his eyes. He felt sleep come to him easily as he lay in his boyfriend's arms.

"Love you Sora."

Sora smiled as he felt Riku kiss his brown spikes, "Love you too."

Sora fell into a content sleep. He never heard the door open as Rygdea and Sephiroth looked in on them. Nor did he hear it close as the two of them retired to Rygdea's bedroom.

**~End ch. 15~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I think I'll have one more after this and then the Epilogue unless you all think there's something else I should do? Remember that following the completion of this I'll have the two prologues and the sequel for this series to start. You guys can choose which one you'd like to see first, though! The sequel is still in the planning phases though!**

**Prologue 1: Cissnei and Rygdea's story up to the divorce.**

**Prologue 2: Sora's story up to him moving.**

**Technically I'd prefer doing them in order, but that's not necessary. So which would you like to see? Cissnei's story will be from the time they're in college to marriage to Sora's birth and everything. **

**So I hope to get better with Riku and Sora's relationship scenes…mainly because I finally got to spend time with my boyfriend after we've been together for two years! He came to visit all the way from the U.K! That's another reason why I was busy, only two weeks to make up for two years of never seeing each other. **

**So yeah! Keep me posted with what you guys think! I love reading your guys reviews! You guys don't think this story went too off track do you? **

**Oh yeah! For those who might be going to Motaku, which is this Saturday, I hope to maybe meet ya guys! Just PM and I'll look into my schedule! Though you'll likely see me when you do registration because that's where I'm stationed! I'm a laminator…**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**VentusKnight: Thanks for the nice review!**

**Animesaki: Aww Vani is getting some love!**

**WolfPacFaan: I know I could have done that…but I wanted something dramatic to happen! Sora's fine now though see? I'm not that mean am I?**

**yukirain: Well It is coming to a close sadly…I'm sad about that as well…but! We have prequels and sequels! Also as for why everything happens to Sora…it's his personality…I don't know why…He is so cute and the perfect let's protect him half the time that these things just happen!**

**KLAINE4EverAlways: Ahh hello! I like your new name, thanks for informing me of the change!**

**CheshyCatGrin: *blinks at the medals* thanks?**

**EmeraldNeko: I don't think he'll take advantage at the moment at least not in the main story. More likely in the side stories you'll see that.**

**animedprincess: Sora's fine I'm not that mean. Go ahead and torture him. **

**PUMPKIN MASTERETTE: I might…definitely in the side stories there'll be one and in the sequel. **

**Keyblade Master13: I wouldn't say asthma…**

**snowbaby921: Sorry the update took so long!**

**darkmoonfairy16: Sora's fine now, just needs rest.**

**breaking6883: Well they probably won't get any time in bed anytime soon. On the other hand, the sequel is going to be set while in college and they'll be roommates.**

**MrCoopCake: Well this story wasn't supposed to be really about Sora and Riku, more about Sora and his family…I'm planning for Riku to take a huge part in the sequel though.**

**serradragon: Love dream drop distance! Neku will appear, in fact he has a place in the prequel. I mostly wanted art of the couples and Sora's family. **

**Valkyria Raven: Evil author? *sad face* and nope! Xemnas is already with Saix…as for Ansem nope.**

**Mizu Hoseki: Go and murder them! Enjoy!**

**Simple Shimmers: *looks in the cookie jar and pulls one out munching on it* Thanks! Glad you love the story!**

**Till next time everyone! **


	16. Epilogue

_It's been five, almost six, years since I had moved back in with my family. After the incident with my uncles my family was finally able to settle down peacefully. Though a lot happened after that and I wish that I could detail the events that happened in my life afterwards in greater detail then I am able to._

_First off shortly after my family got back together my brother, our father, and I traveled to Destiny Islands to visit my mother's grave. After that life returned to normal with a few surprises in store of course._

_Marluxia and Larxene married that summer as soon as school got out. They had a small wedding, only inviting family and very close friends. The whole church was decorated in flowers that Marluxia had grown himself. After the reception that night they had immediately left for a two month long honeymoon. From what I learned they had traveled all the way to Winhill, which is a nice small town in the country of Galbadian. While staying there they both got jobs at some local towns, coincidentally Larxene got a job at the pub owned by Leon's mother. _

_Raine, Leon's mother, convinced the two of them to take over both the pub and the flower shop she had owned in the town. Since she was moving to her husband's new job, Marluxia had happily accepted and they decided a few months after returning home to officially move there. Father and most of us were really upset about him moving but at the same time happy. _

_A year after their marriage they had a daughter, who took a lot after Marluxia in looks and named her Lumaria. At the moment Larxene is pregnant with their second child, though they have yet to find out the gender and don't plan to till the baby is born. _

_Saix is currently stepping up in father's company, having taken the spot that Xehanort once was in. The company is running much smoother now that father and Saix are working together to unite the two halves of the company. Saix eventually moved out of the mansion and into a penthouse apartment with Xemnas. It felt strange with the rest of us not having our eldest brothers living in the house anymore. Last I heard of the two they were discussing ways to have children._

_Zack graduated from college with a degree in mechanics, though he was quite athletic. He began to work for a gym instructing students in self-defense. Shortly after graduating he proposed to Aerith. They are planning the wedding to be at the church that she volunteers at in the fall. Aerith took over Marluxia's flower shop when he moved to Winhill. _

_Cloud just recently graduated from the university and he moved to Traverse Town to get started on his delivery service business. Leon had moved with him and was currently working in the hotel in the area. When Cloud's business was slow he'd help Cid who owned the accessory shop in town. Cloud also bought his own motorcycle for his deliveries, which father greatly disapproved of. _

_Terra is in his final year of college and he had transferred to the university in the Land of Departure along with Aqua. He is currently studying business and thinking of starting one in the town. Aqua on the other hand is studying education and plans to become a teacher once she graduates. _

_Demyx switched to the World that Never Was University along with Zexion. He is currently studying the different aspects of music and intends to start his own band in the future. Zexion is studying literature and plans to become a translator for books. _

_Ventus is studying anthropology and the world as well as meeting the requirements to switch to Terra's university. After he started college he officially asked Xion out and the two have been dating ever since. Xion started at the Twilight Town University a year after Ventus and is studying world literature, though she plans to also study photography in the future._

_Roxas also attends Twilight Town University but is pretty much just meandering about in his studies. He hasn't completely decided what he wants to do yet and is dabbling in bits of everything. As for Axel and him they share a dorm room, much to Roxas' annoyance at times. Axel is studying the science of fires and training to be a firefighter. _

_Vanitas moved to Destiny Islands to attend university as soon as he graduated high school. Currently he is studying business in hopes of taking over the other part of father's company when he graduates. It was no surprise that he dragged Hope into going to Destiny Islands University once the younger boy graduates from his last year of high school. Hope is apparently planning to study science and take over the research academy that his mom's father started. _

_My father now only has himself in the house since I moved out to the university. Shortly after everything had calmed father openly announced to us all his relationship with Sephiroth, not that everyone didn't figure it out before hand. Sephiroth moved in with us during my third year of high school and they 'married' though it wasn't official. As a result of this turn of events father lost all contact with his family, not that he really cared. _

_Lightning eventually moved away from New Bodhum to the city of Lucius in the country of Caelum. Apparently she joined the defense agency they have there and ended up meeting a man named Noctis who she fell for. Last I heard of her was that she found out Noctis is actually a descendant of the original king of Caelum, but his family now just owns a large corporation to show that. _

_Serah still lives in New Bodhum but she commutes to Destiny Islands for university. Shortly after returning to home from the trial she had begun to date one of my friends from Destiny Island, Noel. They have been dating since then and are still dating five years later. Serah is studying to be a teacher while Noel is becoming a historian. _

_As for me…well I'm currently attending Destiny Islands University with Vanitas, though thankfully we do not share a room. I'm pretty much just dabbling in different things right now, though I'm focusing on an English major. I'm hoping to become a writer as soon as I leave the university. Riku is also attending university and studying business…_

Sora stopped typing trying to figure what else he could write. He didn't really know what else to say about Riku at the moment. He spun around in his desk chair bored as he tried to think. He stopped and looked around the room he had in the dorm and smiled. It was a bit of a mess, things still strewn all over the place, never quite getting unpacked. The bed itself was messy and Sora smiled as he closed his eyes.

He was pretty tired, not having been able to get much sleep the night before. He jumped as he heard the bathroom door open; now noting that the sound of running water had been turned off.

"Sora, the bath's ready!" Riku called from the door to the bathroom.

Sora turned to look at his boyfriend who leaned against the doorframe watching him. Riku had cut his hair during their last year of high school, though it was nice short. Sora looked away, not being able to look at Riku any longer when he remembered the other boy was completely naked.

Riku smirked at Sora's reaction, "What you're still embarrassed after everything that happened last night? Besides we have been sharing a dorm room for half a semester now."

Sora's blush deepened, "Well…it's just…"

"What you're embarrassed about seeing me naked? If I may point out, I was just getting ready to get into the bath. You're the one who's been sitting out here since this morning wearing absolutely nothing."

Sora blushed again at this and covered himself up, just now remembering that he was indeed not wearing anything. He had woken up to Riku being in the bathroom and had just gotten out of bed. He hadn't even bothered to put on any clothes as he had continued to work on his paper. He shivered as he felt Riku pull him out of the chair and towards the bathroom.

He shouted as Riku pulled him into the tub and held him close to his chest. Sora's back was facing Riku and he was attempting to hide his blush at being held so casually. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and nuzzles his head into the crock of Sora's neck. Sora couldn't help shivering at the feel of Riku's breath on his neck.

He sometimes thought it was a bad idea to agree to room with Riku, but then again he loved this private time with his boyfriend. Though it was annoying at first when Vanitas would barge into their room with no warning. Sora closed his eyes contently as Riku moved them lower into the water. He enjoyed these times with his boyfriend and couldn't wait for what was to come.

**~End Epilogue~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue and the story. It's sad that it has come to an end. Of course for most of the references I referred to they will be touched on in the side-stories. Which I will probably be posting along with this chapter. **

**The side stories will be known as: We Will Never Forget. **

**Now the side stories won't be in chronological order for the most part, some will be thrown in here and there.**

**I hope the epilogue didn't disappoint. In fact I hope this ending didn't disappoint you guys. I look forward to you reading the rest of the series stories in the future! I also hope if you have any suggestions for side stories you'll post your ideas. **

**I'm mostly going to be working on side stories for now as well as one of the prequels. You can still tell me which prequel you'd like first. Either Cissnei and Rygdea's or Sora's. **

**Ah yes let's touch on the prequels real fast for things that you'll find out.**

**Sora's prequel:**

**Sora's life with his grandparents and a slight back story of his life with Genesis as his step-dad.**

**Sora attending middle school.**

**Sora's past relationship with Snow. **

**Serah and Lightning make appearances more often.**

**Kairi and Namine gain a signature role.**

**Noel and Sora's other friends are introduced.**

**Cissnei and Rygdea's story:**

**Cissnei's family is introduced as is Rygdea's.**

**Cissnei and Rygdea's meeting as well as their college life.**

**Each of the brothers being born.**

**Genesis gains a much more involved role in this story. **

**The name sake of some of the brother's are also revealed. **

**So which of the prequels would you all like to read the most? Obviously the points I put up are meant to be simple and not have a lot of detail; you'll have to read for those of course. Let me know which you all would like to read more!**

**Also for any of you living in the Midwestern part of the United States there is Ahn-Con a new yaoi convention in Kansas City, Missouri. I posted the link to the convention on my profile page. If you pre-register now you can get a full weekend badge for $25. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Animesaki: Yup! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**EmeraldNeko: Thanks for letting me know you changed your username. I had planned on writing a lemon but due to the site kind of cracking down on that I'm trying to stay out of the red-zone at the moment. I will reference it though like I did just now. Also thank you for the heart attack idea. Aw, where's your guy from?**

**Simple Shimmers: I might do Sora first; I know I kind of have an idea for both. **

**WolfPacFaan: Glad you like the ending.**

**RenUzumaki: Vanitas and Hope will get their own side story, probably multiple. They will also play a more important part in the sequel then in this. Seeing as the other brother's won't be around to much, Vanitas and Hope will probably become the second main couple in the sequel. **

**Mizu Hoseki: Well if you live in Kansas, or Missouri, that's awesome! Cause I live in the area as well! I wonder if we've met before…anyways! Maybe look up Ahn-con if you're old enough. I will likely be attending Naka-Kon this year as well.**

**KLAINE4EverAlways: Well the uncles might or might not reappear in the sequel. You will see ones connected to them though in the sequel. They'll also make an appearance in Rygdea and Cissnei's story, seeing as Rygdea's whole family will be introduced then. **

**Xysims: The brother's relationships will be touched on in the side stories mostly. In fact the first one involves Saix. **


End file.
